Third Time's A Charm
by Jessimicah
Summary: Sequel to A Winter Wonderland. Just when Beckett and Castle think life as a couple is starting to sort itself out, they're hit with a bombshell...in the form of a very troubled 3 year old...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So, this is the overdue sequel to A Winter Wonderland...I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Also, the first chapter is a prologue...the second chapter will go back a few weeks and all will be explained then...but anyway, read and you'll get what I'm blabbering about.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle. If I did, I would make it Law that Aussies (and anyone else who has to wait) would be able to watch new episodes as they air.**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

Kate Beckett woke from a restless sleep, sensing another presence in her bedroom. She rolled away from Rick who was snoring softly, half his body dangling off the side of the bed. Blinking wearily, Beckett sat up, noticing the small figure huddled against the doorframe, a thumb in one mouth and a crumpled blanket scrunched between little fingers.

"Lilly?"

The little girl sobbed, shuffling her feet. Beckett sighed, glancing at the digital clock, groaning inwardly at the bright red numbers showing 4:25 a.m. Four hours of sleep. Possibly the longest she'd had in the past two weeks. Turning her attention back to Lilly, Beckett tiredly patted the centre of the bed. Tiptoeing slowly across the room, Lilly quietly made her way under the covers, snuggling her small body against Beckett's. Her sobs quietened, only to be replaced with hiccups and sniffling. Beckett glanced back across at Rick, cursing him for his ability to sleep through almost anything. Every night for the past two weeks Lilly had crept into their room crying and he had slept through the whole ordeal. She wondered idly where her maternal instincts had appeared from and Rick's had disappeared to.

Tugging Lilly close to her chest, Beckett willed the girl to go to sleep, knowing her own eyes wouldn't close until she was sure Lilly was ok, even though it had come to mean she herself was surviving off minimal amounts of sleep. Soon enough Lilly's breathing evened out and Beckett finally let her eyes close, only to be slammed open minutes later by the shrill ringing of her phone. Using one hand, she fumbled for her cell on the nightstand, finally grasping it.

"H'lo?"

"Mornin' boss, we got a body."

Also cursing Esposito for sounding so chipper at 5 a.m., Beckett listened as he rattled off the address before saying she'd be there in 20 and he'd better have a large dose of caffeine for her. Untangling herself from Lilly, Beckett sluggishly made her way into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing random pieces of clothing on her way. Five minutes later she was dressed and as awake as possible, scribbling a note for Rick, before making her way to yet another crime scene.

**xxxxxxx**

"What've we got, guys?"

Taking the offered coffee from Esposito, Beckett inhaled the delicious smell before taking a large gulp, noticing the way the two younger Detectives watched her intently. After downing almost half the scalding coffee, she glared at them.

"What?"

The two men glanced at each other, speaking telepathically in their little bro code that she wasn't privy to, before Ryan turned back to her and coughed uncomfortably.

"You ok, Beckett?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You sure?" Esposito asked, running his eyes over her speculatively.

No, she wasn't ok. She hadn't slept in weeks; she'd been bombarded with caseload after caseload and her and Rick had hardly had any 'together' time. Oh, and she'd suddenly become Mom to a broken hearted three year old. She was just peachy.

"I'm fine guys, now, what've we got?" Deciding against spewing her problems to the boys, she turned her attention to the crime scene in front of her.

"Uh, Beckett?"

Taking a deep, calming breath, Beckett turned around to face Ryan who shuffled nervously.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"You...uhm...your shirt is on inside out..." Turning crimson, he looked away. Beckett glanced down at her shirt, realising her was right. Sighing, she wondered how much worse things could get.

**xxxxxxx**

Once back at the precinct, and another three coffees later, Beckett instructed the boys on their next steps before making her way down to the morgue to see Lanie. She'd been missing quality time with her girl.

"Hey Lanie."

The medical examiner turned her attention away from a dead body, shaking her head when she saw Beckett.

"Girl, when was the last time you slept?"

Frowning at her friend's lack of welcome, Beckett slumped against the cold metal slab (currently home to someone else's latest murder victim) and hung her head, letting her long hair cover her bloodshot eyes.

"I dunno, Lanie. What month is it?"

Placing the victims chart on her desk, Lanie came to stand in front of her best friend, taking in the rumpled clothes, messy hair and purple bags underlining her eyes.

"Sweetie, you need to take a few days off. Decompress."

Kate let out a mirthless laugh, finally lifting her head to face her friend.

"I wish it were that easy, Lanie. I do."

With a jealous pout, Beckett grabbed her friend's hand, admiring Lanie's engagement ring. If all had gone according to Rick's plan, she'd be wearing one of her very own right now. But a wriggle of her left hand reminded her it was ring less.

"How long until writer boy gives you one, huh?" Lanie asked, her voice teasing, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Lanie..." from the gloomy, whispered tone alone, Lanie knew something was up.

"Spill, honey. All the details."

Beckett took a deep breath, remembering the beautiful day only weeks ago when Castle had almost proposed.

"Before...when we were at the Hampton's...he had a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yeah..."

"A RING?" Lanie's voice raised half a dozen octaves and Beckett waved a hand, trying to shush her.

"Keep it down. _Yes_, a ring. But before he could ask…"

"Riiiiiight, Lilly. So...would you have said yes?"

"I'm not sure. Probably."

"That means yes. Girl! You're...pre-engaged? Is that how it goes?"

Moving away from the slab, Beckett bit her thumbnail, pacing back and forth agitatedly.

"I don't know, Lanie. I'm so _confused_. One minute it's like...enter Kate Beckett into the Guinness Book of Records, she's the worlds loneliest girl...the next...I'm pre-engaged and living with Richard freakin' Castle, with a miserable little girl looking at me like I'm supposed to be Mom of the Year and make all her pain go away. How did this happen?"

"Scared?"

"...I have _never_ been so scared in my life."

Knowing there really wasn't much she could say to ease her best girl's fears; Lanie pulled Beckett into a tight hug, wishing the world would go easy on Kate Beckett for once.

**xxxxxxx**

Her head still whirling with new information about their latest case, Beckett settled herself on the break room sofa, intending to get a few hours of good shut eye before daybreak. The precinct had cleared out hours earlier, and when she'd noticed that it was almost 2 a.m, she'd decided to call it a night. She'd texted Rick earlier saying not to expect her home, but had had no reply. Her conscience was flooded with guilt, but she was at breaking point. She was heading towards overload. Meltdown. And if she didn't stop to take a breath, have a decent sleep, clear her mind, she'd come crashing down.

Resting her head against one of the arm ends, her legs dangled off the other side, she closed her eyes, willing her dull headache away so she could sleep deeply. She'd barely sunk into oblivion before she heard it. A sound that had, over the past two weeks, become so familiar, yet so distressing. She sat up, rubbed her face and watched as Rick made his way into the break room, Lilly on his hip. She was screaming, her face red and pinched, her favourite blanket scrunched in one chubby hand.

"Rick, what're you doing here?"

Her boyfriend (_almost_-fiancee?) bounced Lilly on his hip, trying to calm her down, but Beckett knew that it wouldn't help.

"Hello to you too, Becks."

Feeling her jaw tick in annoyance, Beckett ignored his unwelcome sarcasm and opened her arms. The moment Rick placed Lilly in her lap, the little girl quietened. But only just. She was still sobbing, fat tears rolling down her face. Rick sat next to her on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, tracing his fingers up and down her arm.

"Hey, Lil. Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Using the scrawny blanket, Beckett wiped the tears from the little girls face before kissing her cheeks.

"I put her to bed, but half an hour later she came to our room and you weren't there. She lost it, started screaming. I could hardly pick her up she was fighting so hard."

Beckett glanced at the man who had once questioned her lack of belief in fate, soulmates, double rainbows...and now, seeing the anguish on his face, the tired lines creasing his eyes, her heart broke a little.

"After everything she's been though...she needs to see someone, Rick. I can't keep doing this."

She felt him tense against her and she turned her head. His lips were hovering just near hers and the temptation to kiss him was overwhelming. They hadn't been intimate in weeks and she missed the soothing feel of his body against hers. She just missed _him _altogether.

"Can't keep doing what, exactly?" His voice was tight, his eyes worried.

"I can't stay awake all night trying to calm her down because she refuses to go to you, and then come here and work the hours I do. I'm not superwoman. We've had her for two weeks and already I'm cracking. _We're_ cracking."

"So, what? You wanna drop her at the pound or something?"

Pulling Lilly tight against her, Beckett stood up, rocking the little girl, trying to soothe her sobbing.

"I'm serious, Rick. This isn't working."

* * *

_TBC_

**So, it wasn't very long I know...but I really _really_ hoped you all liked it? Ease my insecurities and tell me so?**

**Also...less than 24 hours until 3.13...**

**I. Can't. Wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…(A Winter Wonderland)

"_Richard, dear, you need to take this call."_

_Kate, sensing the urgency in Martha's voice, closed her hand around Ricks, gently pushing his hand into his pocket, letting the box fall inside. Pulling his hand back out, she entwined her fingers through his, tugging him towards Martha. Using his free hand, Rick took the cell phone._

"_Rick Castle speaking." He didn't care that he sounded aggravated, whoever was on the other end had interrupted him about to propose!_

"_Hello Mr. Castle, this is Deborah MacKinnon from Child Protective Services. We have a young girl by the name of Lilly Liascos in our care…."_

_Feeling his body tense, Kate watched as a myriad of expressions crossed his face, before it settled on one. Devastation._

"_What is it, Rick?"_

_He turned stunned eyes to his almost-fiancée, tears blurring his vision, not even knowing where to start…_

.

Taking the phone from Rick, Kate disconnected the call before pulling on his hand and dragging him from the balcony and into their bedroom, pushing him to sit on the bed. He was shaky, his face ashen and his eyes wide with shock.

"Rick, I want you to take a deep breath and tell me exactly what was said."

Sitting next to him on the bed, Kate squeezed his hands in hers; tracing soothing patterns to ease his quivering. Her own hands were trembling slightly, though it was more due to the little blue box that had been stashed back in Rick's pocket than anything else.

"Lex, I don't want you to hear this." Rick turned to his daughter, who crossed her arms in defiance. Martha hovered behind her, one hand pressed to her chest.

"Dad, I'm not ten years old. Just tell us what's going on."

"Sweetie, this isn't up for discussion."

"But Dad-"

"Rick, Alexis is a young woman, not a little girl, and deserves to be treated as such. You can't keep her in the dark, she'll find out eventually. Now, tell me what's going on."

Tilting his face towards her, Kate used her best 'do not mess with me' stare. It worked, and Rick sighed deeply, rubbing one hand across his face.

"That was a Ms. Deborah MacKinnon from the Department of Children and Family Services. Lucy was…" He choked slightly, the words stuck in his throat.

"Lucy didn't show up to the usual Friday night bridge game at the community club last week. Her friends called, but there was no answer. One of them decided to go around to the cabin and check up on her. They found Lucy, in her bed. She'd had a massive heart attack. Lilly was curled in a corner against the wall."

Gripping Kate's hand tightly and forcing back the lump in his throat, he continued.

"The autopsy concluded Lucy had been dead almost a week. Lilly thought she'd been sleeping, she didn't understand."

Alexis gasped, her eyes filling with tears and Martha pulled her into a tight embrace. Rick turned his attention to Kate, cupping her cheeks, knowing his next words had the potential to shatter their relationship.

"Lilly was put into DCFS custody as she has no living relatives. In Lucy's will I was named legal guardian."

Kate took this in, understanding immediately where this was leading to. Lucy was dead. Lilly had nobody but Rick. Kate wasn't quite sure where it left her…

"Kate, I know this isn't going to be easy, and I have no right asking, but I don't think I can do this without you."

Kate chewed her lip, her mind running a million miles. She tried to keep her thoughts in check, but they wouldn't cooperate, instead scattering in every direction like freakin' startled headless chickens. Was she ready for this? Was taking in a 3 year old something their relationship could handle? She had a brief memory of something Will had once said to her when the topic of them having kids had come up. He'd _laughed_ at her, thinking she was joking, his _'you can't even look after yourself, Kate, what good would you be to a kid?' _ricocheting through her head. Was he right? Most of the time Rick made sure she ate, made sure she got enough sleep, kept her reasonably sane when he wasn't annoying the crap out of her. Was there really room to wedge a child into her life? Into her heart?

"Kate, _please_."

Startled out of her reverie, Kate immediately felt guilt consume her. She had to stop being so self centered. Lucy, one of Rick's closest friends, had passed away and he needed her to be strong for him. Taking a deep breath, she stood, tugging his hand so he followed.

"Alright, what do we do first?"

The smile on Rick's face at her acceptance eliminated almost every doubt she had. She could do this. _They_ could do this.

**xxxxxxx**

"Jesus, Castle, stop it." It was an unconscious gesture when she reverted back to 'Castle', a true sign that he was testing her patience.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous."

Glaring at her annoying partner, Kate leant over, grabbing his hand and stopping the incessant tapping. She shot him a withering look, but her features softened when she realized he truly was nervous. She was as well, but she was a pro at keeping her emotions in check, so the butterflies racing around inside her stomach weren't as obvious (or annoying) as Rick's tapping. They had no idea what to expect from this meeting with the lady Rick had spoken to on the phone.

They'd left the Hamptons beach house in a flurry, driving straight back to New York and the old grey building belonging to DCFS. Martha, Alexis, her father and their friends were going to stay until later in the afternoon before heading back into the city.

"Look, Rick-" before she could continue, a lady walked up to them, bright red rimmed glasses taking up most of her young face.

"Mr. Castle?"

Rick nodded mutely, his hand tightening around Kate's.

"Ms. MacKinnon will see you now. Just follow me."

Kate tugged his hand to make him stand and they followed the lady through a few corridors and doors, before finally entering the office of Deborah MacKinnon. Kate hadn't put a whole lot of thought into what Deborah MacKinnon would look like, so the short plump lady sitting behind a messy desk wasn't a surprise. Upon the pair entering, she stood, shaking hands with Kate and Rick and introducing herself.

"Mr. Castle, such a pleasure to meet you."

Kate could detect a large dose of fangirl in the woman, but decided to ignore it for now. This was not the time to bare her teeth in a possessive snarl. Rick nodded in greeting, still eerily silent ever since he'd received the call hours ago, and sat down. Kate watched his movements with concern before turning back to Ms. MacKinnon.

"And you are?" Ms. MacKinnon pulled her admiring stare away from Rick and towards Kate, who plastered on her most pleasant smile.

"Detective Kate Beckett, his girlfriend." Taking vast pleasure in the shock that graced Ms. MacKinnon's face, whether it was because she was a Detective or dating Rick Castle, Kate wasn't quite sure so she smiled and sat down in the chair next to Rick's. He immediately scooted his chair closer to her, resting his palm on her thigh.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Sitting back down, Ms. MacKinnon shuffled some papers before selecting one, reading over it briefly.

"Ok. Mr. Castle, you've been listed as guardian of Lilly Teresa Liascos. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes, I was."

Kate tried to hide the surprised expression she knew flashed across her face. Her and Rick had been together for six months and he'd failed to mention this little bit of information. Though, it wasn't like if she'd know beforehand she would have left him in the dust…but still…if he wanted their relationship to work, honesty and communication was paramount.

"Since no other legal guardian was mentioned and Lilly has no living relatives, you've been appointed sole guardian. Do you understand what this means?"

"I'm assuming it means I take full responsibility for her?"

"That's right. But, I must stress that you don't have to."

"There's another alternative?"

"Lilly could be put into a foster home. She's young, so she'd have a good chance of being adopted."

"No, that's not happening. I'm the only person she has left." Rick shook his head, not even entertaining the thought of abandoning Lilly to the care of some stranger.

"Alright then. Once all is cleared, you will be her guardian, but it's usually advised that you apply for adoption to make it utterly legal." She searched her desk once more before locating some brochures and forms and handing them across. Rick didn't even glance at them.

"When can we see her?"

Peering over the edge of her glasses, Deborah MacKinnon grimaced.

"Before we can release Lilly into your custody, we need to complete a thorough background check on you and also send someone out to assess your apartment, make sure it's safe and child friendly. This is all mandatory, but given Lilly's state, it will be handled immediately. Assuming all goes well, you should have her by the end of the week."

"What do you mean 'her state'?" Kate asked, leaning forward in her seat, using her best interrogation face.

"Well…she...Lilly has been very uncontrollable since she was found."

"Uncontrollable?" Rick and Kate glanced at each other, worry mirroring each of their faces.

Shuffling papers on her desk nervously, Deborah MacKinnon glanced between the couple.

"She screams and cries constantly. She won't eat. She doesn't like to be touched. She's a very upset little girl."

Standing abruptly and slamming his hands on the cluttered desk, startling even Kate, Rick leant close to Ms. MacKinnon, his voice low and venomous.

"_Upset_? I think _traumatized_ might be a more appropriate word. She was living with her dead grandmother for a week before anyone found her! I want her in my custody by 5 o'clock tomorrow, Ms. MacKinnon."

"Now, Mr. Castle-"

"I have money and I have contacts. I'll have the Mayor on the phone if I need to."

Kate mentally rolled her eyes, feeling a smidgen bad for the poor woman. Rick Castle usually got things his way, obstacles be damned…though when it came to Kate, he wasn't generally game enough to bully her. Ms. MacKinnon sighed, not even bothering to put up a fight, before extracting even more papers and handing them to Rick.

"Fill these out. Detective Beckett, do you live with Mr. Castle?"

Kate nodded yes and was in turn handed the same papers. Skimming them, she realized they were security and police checks. She quickly scribbled her details down, checking it over once before handing the forms back. Once Rick had completed his, they bid goodbye to Ms MacKinnon, who said someone would be out to the loft before the end of the day and she'd be in touch after that.

**xxxxxxx**

The drive back to the loft was silent. It wasn't until they'd made their way into the loft and Rick had disappeared upstairs without a word that Kate decided they needed to talk, especially before Alexis was back and the person from DCFS arrived. Making her way upstairs, she was surprised to find him in the guest bedroom sitting on the floor, back against the wall. The shades were drawn across the large bay window, casting shadows through the room so she wasn't able to see his face.

"Rick?" She knew her footsteps had been silent and rather than startle him, she whispered his name as she came into the room, moving to kneel in front of him, resting her hands on his raised knees.

"Lucy would have called me if she wasn't well. She was stubborn, but not when it might put Lilly at risk. Why didn't she call?"

His body shuddered and Kate saw the guilt and blame etched across his face.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Moving her hands, she cupped his face, her heart aching at the pain she saw in his eyes.

"You don't know that."

"Rick, she had a heart attack. There was no way of predicting it."

"Maybe if I had called her? Or visited? I promised her I'd come down-"

"That's enough. I'm not going to let you sit here and blame yourself for something that was completely out of your control."

"But-"

Deciding it was time to pull out the big guns, Kate used the most efficient tactic she had learned would shut him up quickly. Moving her hands down to circle his neck, she pulled him towards her, attaching her lips firmly to his. He murmured and tried to twist his head away for a few seconds, but she kept a tight hold, using her tongue to part his lips and eventually he succumbed, flattening his legs on the floor and pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. Just as his hands started moving feverishly towards her buttons, she gently pulled away, and his head flopped into the crook of her neck. She held him tightly as his body trembled, stroked his hair as she felt him take in deep breaths. After minutes, or maybe hours, Kate wasn't quite sure, he became calm and his arms loosened their grip on her waist.

"I was thinking, maybe this could be Lilly's room?"

His voice was hoarse as he lifted his head and waved around the room with one hand. Kate chewed her lip, her gut clenching nervously.

"You're really sure about this?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"It's just…" Kate sighed, unsure how to put her feelings into words. Rick was the wordsmith, not her.

"You're scared. And you have every right to be. But Lilly needs us, Kate."

"Don't get me wrong, taking in Lilly is the only option. But I need you to think about what this means. Not just for Lilly. But for Alexis…and for us. This isn't like adopting a puppy, Rick. It's a child. A lifetime commitment."

"You don't want her?"

Kate sighed, untangling herself from him and standing, yanking the little rope and grimacing as the shade flew up and sunlight streamed through the window. Moving, she leant against the wall across from the window, folding her arms around her waist, taking in the stunning view the window provided of New York City.

"I'm not saying that. It's just...we haven't spoken to Alexis about this yet. She deserves to have a say. And what about us? Me? We've been dating six months, Rick. And now we're supposed to play happy family? What if I'm not ready?"

Rick wearily rubbed his hands across his face before pulling himself off the ground, moving to stand in front of her, tracing his fingers down her arms.

"You're putting too much thought into this, Kate."

"No, I'm not! We need to talk about this." Yanking on his arm, she pushed away from the wall and tugged him to sit on the bed next to her.

"If this is how our life is going to be, with you making all the decisions and not discussing them with me, then this..._we_…aren't going to work."

Flopping onto his back, Rick pulled Kate on top of him, tangling their legs together.

"I'm so sorry, KB. I'm just freaking out a little."

Placing her elbows either side of his head, Kate pecked him on the lips.

"I'm scared too. Which is why we need to talk about these things, not let them fester. We're partners."

"You're kinda extraordinary, and gorgeous. And extraordinary. And did I mention gorgeous?"

Laughing lightly, Kate rolled them so he was hovering over her.

"C'mon, writer man. We have work to do."

* * *

_TBC_

**Sorry about the delay in updating, friends. Life is pitching boulders at me at the moment, so make my day a little happier and leave a fun review?**

**And to all my fellow Aussies up in QLD, hope you are all safe and well. You're in our thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Well, that was... fun." Rick complained, falling dramatically onto the black leather sofa in the living area of his loft. Kate rolled her eyes as she sat herself in his lap. The man, Mr. Dean Abbott, from DCFS had just left after inspecting the loft, though not very impressed with Rick, it seemed. Kate could understand why, Rick was a man-child himself, and in the eyes of DCFS not really someone who should be looking after a kid. But Kate was confident that they'd passed all the requirements.

"He was just doing his job."

"But is it really his job to interrogate me? I felt like one of your murder suspects! And did you see the way he shook his head at my miniature train set? I mean, c'mon, it's not like it's a choking hazard or anything."

Kate laughed, running her hands up his chest.

"We did fine, stop worrying. C'mere."

She tugged on his lapels, drawing his smiling mouth to hers. Just as their kisses became more heated and his hand had undone the first few buttons on her shirt, the front door swung wide open revealing Martha and Alexis, just back from the Hamptons, their suitcases rolling behind them. Kate sprung off Rick's lap, buttoning her shirt and wiping her lips which she knew were red rimmed and swollen. Rick stayed on the sofa, dragging one of the throw pillows to cover his lap, a large smirk overtaking his face.

Both Martha and Alexis realized what they'd interrupted, Martha laughing and Alexis blushing as they left their suitcases by the stairs and made their way over to Rick and Kate.

"Sorry to interrupt, kids." Martha teased, seating herself on the sofa across from Rick. Alexis sat next to her, her blush disappearing as she turned serious eyes to her father.

"So? Did you see Lilly? Is she ok? What's happening?"

Kate moved to sit back next to Rick, resting one hand on his knee, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

"We met with Ms. MacKinnon, whose handling Lilly's case. In Lucy's will, I was named sole guardian of Lilly. Which means-"

"That Lilly will be living here? With us?" Alexis jumped in, her face not betraying any emotion.

"Well, yes. We did have a choice, whether or not we wanted to take her in."

"But you said yes, right?" Alexis interrupted again, leaning forward.

After a few seconds Rick nodded.

"Yes, _we _said yes."

Rick made sure to emphasize the 'we', tilting his head in Kate's direction. Kate, still worried by Alexis' lack of response, moved to sit on the other side of the young redhead.

"I'm sorry we didn't discuss it with you, Alexis. There just wasn't-"

"What? No! I'm totally ok with it, this is great. Well, I mean, obviously the circumstances aren't great, but it's great that you guys are bringing Lilly here."

Laughing lightly in relief, Kate wrapped an around the girls shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok with it, Lex."

Alexis nodded happily, her eyes twinkling.

"Totally ok with it. You guys will have someone to baby since I'm away at college most of the year."

Rick let out an evil laugh. "Don't think it'll stop me from calling and pestering you every day, pumpkin."

Alexis rolled her eyes, causing Kate to laugh. Trust her bad habits to rub off on the younger girl.

"Well, darling, when will the young miss be here?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow night." Rick answered his mother. "Are you ok with this, having a small child around again?"

"Darling, don't you worry about me. I have a plethora of productions lined up for the rest of this year, you'll hardly see me."

Rick nodded; glad his family was happy with the new arrangement.

"Well, I should probably call my Dad, let him know what's happening."

Fishing her cell from her pocket, Kate left the Castle's to continue talking about Lilly's impending arrival.

**xxxxxxx**

Finding Rick alone in the kitchen half an hour later, Kate moved to stand behind him as he stood by the stove, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How did your Dad take it?"

"He's a bit surprised, though I think more excited than anything." Sniffing the air, Kate licked her lips. Rick's delicious Bolognese was simmering.

"Grandpa Jim... suits him."

"I wouldn't start dishing out names just yet, Rick. I also called Montgomery, explained everything. I'm ok to have tomorrow off, but if a body drops he'll need me to come in, Karpowski's on annual leave for the next two weeks."

"Funny, I'm usually waiting anxiously for a murder, now I'm hoping there isn't one."

"You're horrible."

"But you still love me."

"Yeah, I'm still not quite sure why."

"Oh, so funny."

Rick switched the stove off and turned towards her, backing her up until he had her trapped between his body and the opposite kitchen bench, skimming his hands down her back to cup her ass. Peppering kisses along her neck, he murmured against her skin, causing goose bumps to break out.

"I bet I could have you _screaming_ why you love me in about three minutes. Easily."

Feeling her body hum in anticipation, Kate tangled her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.

"I dare you to prove it, Mr. Castle."

With a devious laugh, he carried her into their bedroom. She didn't even make it to three minutes.

**xxxxxxx**

"Oh, this is awesome, we should get this."

"Castle. Put. The. Gun. Down. _Now_."

Sulking, Rick petulantly placed the toy gun back on the overcrowded shelf before trailing behind as Kate continued walking ahead of him. Deborah MacKinnon had called them the morning following their house visit from DCFS, confirming that they had been approved as guardians for Lilly, and that they could collect her at around 4.30p.m. Once Rick had hung up the phone Kate had pointed out that they'd need to purchase a few bits and pieces for Lilly, as she doubted social services had packed all her clothes and belongings. So they'd made their way into a small children's boutique store called April in Paris, which was well hidden, and Rick had teasingly questioned how Kate knew it existed. According to her, when Ryan's daughter Emma was born, Lanie and Kate had stumbled across this boutique, and although the items were pricey, they'd both fallen in love with the charming atmosphere and gorgeous selection of clothes, toys and accessories.

Rick entwined his fingers through Kate's as they made their way past an array of fluffy toys. At least with his hands occupied he knew he wouldn't be tempted to pick anything up.

"Here, hold this." Stopping abruptly, Kate passed her handbag to Rick as she riffled through a white dresser of girls clothes, selecting a few and checking the size from the tags, before passing them across to him as well.

"I think maybe just get her the basics for now. Take her shopping when she's settled in and let her pick her own clothes and toys out? It might make her feel at more at home, like this new arrangement is permanent, you know?" Kate said absently, eyeing a pink sweatshirt critically as though it were one of her suspects.

"You're extraordinary." That's all he could say. She truly was. He'd be utterly fretful without her. He may have had a young daughter once, but that was almost 20 years ago. Kate gave him a lopsided smile as she leant up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before moving towards another section.

"Oh, KB! Check this out! We should totally get it!" Rushing back over to Kate's side a few minutes later, Rick waved the fluffy dark blue onesie, with _NYPD_ emblazoned on the front, so close to her face Kate could see the little holes pierced through the tiny buttons.

"Rick, it's for a newborn. I don't think it's going to fit Lilly." Turning away, she browsed through the miniature shoes, trying to determine what size would fit Lilly. Guessing the clothes size had been easy enough, but shoes were a little harder.

"Not for Lilly, Kate. For our baby."

Spinning around so fast it made her dizzy, Kate turned to glare at her annoying boyfriend. She'd forgotten how exasperating he could be on a shopping trip. They'd been in the store barely an hour and he had done nothing but act like a 5 year old during a trip to Disneyland.

"Castle. We just inherited a 3 year old. How 'bout we focus on her before you go getting any ideas in that head of yours?" Patting his cheek, she went to turn away, but he grasped her wrist gently, his eyes serious.

"You do want to have a baby with me, right?"

"You really wanna have this conversation now? In the middle of a shop?"

He stepped closer to her, dipping his head so their eyes were even.

"_No._ I just want to know that us having a baby together isn't beyond the realm of possibility."

Kate bit her lip, unsure how to answer him honestly. Between Alexis and Lilly her lack of maternal instincts were already stretched thin and she just didn't think it would be fair to add another little person to the mix. Even though the idea of a little boy, with Rick's eyes and hair and thirst for life made her heart pound with want, she just couldn't make a promise to him that she wasn't fully intending to keep.

"Like I said, right now we need to focus on Lilly." Pulling away, she blindly grabbed the most outrageously colorful pair of tiny shoes she saw and kept walking. Without turning around, she knew he was following behind, and she didn't need eyes in the back of her head to be able to see his upset gaze trained on her head.

Another hour and clothes, underwear, shoes, a few toys and essentials like a hairbrush and ribbons and bubble bath later, Rick's Amex card was probably having a conniption, but he felt satisfied that Lilly would love every single thing.

"Back to the loft?" He all but pleaded, shoving the bags into the back of his SUV. He was glad he decided against driving the Ferrari, the mountains of bags definitely would not have fit. Closing the trunk, Kate smiled wearily.

"We just need to get a few things from the grocery store. Kid food. Peanut butter and jelly, French fries, chicken nuggets, noodles. You should know what I mean."

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. You've been such the comedian today, Becks. I'm starting to worry you might _actually_ be in a good mood?"

Smirking, ignoring his teasing, Kate sat in the passenger seat and left Rick to force the bags into the trunk of the car by himself. In just a few short hours they'd have Lilly.

* * *

_TBC - next chapter will be up within 24hours. Promise._

_What did everyone think of Lucky Stiff? Great? Yes._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

Within the dreary grey walls of the Department of Children and Family Services, Rick hovered nervously, wringing his hands, his brow sweaty. Kate paced beside him, her footsteps eerily silent without her usual mammoth heels on. After waiting for what seemed like hours a sound could be heard, steadily growing louder as it came closer. Kate glanced at Rick, one eyebrow raised. It was definitely a child, sobs intermingling with screams. Rick's face paled as the door opposite them swung open and Ms. MacKinnon walked in with a child on her hip. It was Lilly, and she was almost unrecognizable. Her gorgeous curly hair was in massive knots, her clothes sagging off her small frame. Her face was streaked with tears, her lips trembling and her eyes wide as saucers.

"Hey Lilly." Moving closer, Rick smiled encouragingly and held out his arms. Ms. MacKinnon gratefully handed Lilly to Rick, who bounced her on his hip.

"Hey Lilly, you remember me, don't you, sweetheart?"

Lilly cried harder and louder, her face turning red, her clenched fists pushing against his chest. Rick's smile dropped and his heart sank. Kate moved closer to the pair, gingerly reaching out to smooth a hand across Lilly's cheek.

"Hey, baby girl. You remember Ricky, don't you?" She spoke softly, gently, like she would to a distraught relative of one of her murder victims.

Lilly's screams dropped an octave as she turned to face Kate, her watery eyes blinking rapidly. Sensing that she wasn't going to invoke the same reaction Rick had, Kate reached out and pulled Lilly into her own arms. Relief shot through her as the small girl's cries dissipated into sniffles and hiccups. Cradling the small head against her chest, she wrapped both arms around Lilly's body, holding her tight.

Ms. MacKinnon handed Rick a small backpack and a tattered blanket before saying her goodbyes. Rick turned bewildered eyes to Kate who continued rocking Lilly.

"We should get her home, Rick."

Nodding, still rather stunned, Rick placed one hand against the small of Kate's back as they exited the building.

**xxxxxxx**

This was not how Rick had expected fatherhood a second time around to be. Ms. MacKinnon had said Lilly was upset…but the little girl now depending on him was more than _upset_, more than _traumatized_. She'd clung to Kate the entire trip back to the loft, continuously sobbing. Kate's distress was growing by the minute, he could clearly see, which in turn was upsetting Lilly even more. He needed to get both his girls to calm down. Entering the loft, Rick hung up his coat and helped Kate with hers, which was difficult with Lilly intricately wrapped around her. The loft was quiet, Alexis deciding to spend the night with Paige and Martha with her latest catch. Both had had the same thought, that Lilly's first night at the loft would be better with just Kate and Rick, at least until she was settled.

"Lilly, sweetheart, are you hungry? What would you like for dinner?"

Tilting the quivering chin towards him, Rick gently traced the heart shaped face covered in tears.

"Actually, I think she needs to be changed first." Kate, whose arms were starting to feel numb from holding Lilly for such a long stretch of time, shifted the girl's weight, trying to ease the pressure.

"Changed?" Rick's eyes fell to Kate's hand, which was supporting Lilly under her bottom, only just noticing the slight bulge. A diaper?

"She's potty trained though." He murmured, remembering the boasting letter he'd received from Lucy almost a year ago.

"She's still in shock, Rick. It's probably just a phase. I think giving her a bath and some clean clothes should be our first priority." Dipping her head to make eye contact with the little girl, Kate smiled gently.

"How about it, Lil? A nice warm bath with some big bubbles? And then you can put on a pair of beautiful pink pajamas Rick bought _just_ for you. Does that sound good?"

Sniffling, Lilly buried her head in Kate's neck, but nodded shyly. Over the top of Lilly's head, Kate smiled softly at Rick. It was a small, tiny step, but a step nonetheless.

**xxxxxxx**

Kneeling on the tiled bathroom floor, Kate placed Lilly on her feet, trying to unwrap the arms wound tightly around her neck.

"C'mon, Lil. You can't get in the bath if you don't let go." Tugging gently, Kate managed to free her neck from the vice grip. Lilly stayed blessedly silent, her crying jag over for now, her eyes wide and watching every movement Kate made. The bath was ready, white foamy bubbles resting on top of the water, a few toys floating aimlessly. Keeping eye contact with Lilly, as it seemed to keep the small girl appeased, Kate fumbled as she removed Lilly's large sweater and damp jeans. She threw them into towards a corner of the bathroom, in no way planning to keep them. Drawing her eyes downwards, Kate took in the Little Mermaid 'pull-up' diaper. Pulling it down Lilly's scrawny legs, she was relieved there wasn't anything gag worthy inside. Dead bodies and blood and gore she could deal with. Baby puke and poop was still new, and presents from little Emma when babysitting had tested her gag reflexes from time to time. Throwing the diaper in the waste basket, Kate turned her attention to the little body shivering in front of her. There was none of the chubby baby fat Kate remembered, instead hollow skin and protruding ribs. Sighing, Kate checked one last time that the water wasn't too hot before lifting and placing Lilly in the large tub. Picking up a handful of the foamy bubbles, she blew them at the small girl, relieved when she let out a small giggle.

"Alright, little Lil. Ricky is making dinner, so how 'bout we get you all clean and shiny and new?"

Lilly nodded, picking up some bubbles and mimicking Kate's action. Smiling, Kate grabbed the children's shampoo, her mind quickly focusing on the task ahead…untangling that mess of hair.

**xxxxxxx**

Hoping that Lilly liked chicken nuggets, Rick finished loading her plate before wiping his hands on the tea towel thrown over his shoulder. Tossing that onto the counter, he made his way upstairs, surprised when he didn't see Kate or Lilly in the guest bathroom. He heard a slight noise and followed it, making his way back downstairs and into his bedroom. Kate was sitting on their bed, Lilly in her lap, carefully brushing out her wet long hair, a bottle of detangler resting by her knee.

"Hey. Did you have a good bath, Lilly?"

Rick moved to kneel by the edge of the bed, keeping his face level with Lilly's. She nodded shyly. She was dressed in her new pink pajamas, her face rosy red. She looked adorable.

"Are you hungry? I made chicken nuggets. They're my favourite."

Lilly shook her head 'no' and above her Kate bit her lip, having seen the too thin frame the girl was living out of. She couldn't afford to miss any meals.

"I'm really hungry, Lil, and chicken nuggets sound so yummy." Kate used a cheery tone, continuing to brush through the tangled hair. Lilly bobbed her head shyly.

"Ok."

It was the first _non_ screamed word she had spoken, her voice timid and small. Rick smiled and tickled her feet.

"With ketchup as well?"

Lilly giggled loudly, nodding more vigorously as Rick continued to tickle her small feet. Kate placed the comb down as Rick asked Lilly what she would like for desert, then parted her hair, quickly braiding it into two long plaits.

"There we go, all done. Time for food?"

Lilly nodded, moving to stand on the bed and wrap her arms around Kate's neck. Kate gently pulled her arms away and turned the small girl to face Rick, who grinned happily.

"Why don't you let Ricky give you a piggy back?" Kate said, hoping that the last few minutes had encouraged Lilly to be more at ease with Rick.

Lilly shook her head no, her lower lip starting to tremble. Kate sighed, lifting her, and Lilly's favorite blanket, into her arms and moving from the bed. S0he glanced at Rick, distressed by the confused misery etched across his face.

**xxxxxxx**

Kneeling next to the small body curled on the floor, Rick gently rubbed a hand across Lilly's back.

"You can sleep in our bed tonight, Lil, ok?" He whispered, hoping the suggestion would calm the little girl down slightly. She'd become occupied while eating her dinner, so Kate had taken the opportunity to have a quick shower. Lilly had been ok when she'd noticed Kate had gone, but when Rick had said it was time for bed she'd thrown herself to the floor, her fists thumping the ground.

Rick sighed in relief as Lilly nodded, her tears subsiding as she stuck one thumb in her mouth and cuddled her blanket tighter to her chest. He picked her up from her spot on the floor where she'd had her miniature tantrum and made his way towards his bedroom, silently relieved she didn't fight him. Kate came out of the bathroom as he walked into their room, her face scrubbed fresh of makeup and glowing, stripy blue shorts hanging low on her hips and a thin camisole hugging her toned torso. Rick bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress his ever present desire. She could be wearing a potato sack and he'd still think she was utterly gorgeous. Sighing, knowing they wouldn't be indulging in any grown up fun for a little while at least, he plopped Lilly in the centre of their bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead before climbing in beside her.

"She wants to sleep with us." Rick mumbled, turning on his side away from Lilly, who watched with wide eyes as Kate moved to Rick's side of the bed, bending over and kissing him sweetly.

"It's her first night in a strange house, Rick, she's just scared. It'll get better." She whispered, hoping her words could convince him more than they did her.

He pouted before kissing her heatedly and she quickly pulled back before he got too carried away. Kate turned off the main light and joined them in the bed, her heart melting as Lilly snuggled closer to her, wrapping her small arms tightly around Kate's waist.

**xxxxxxx**

Kate was startled awake by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. Quickly reaching to the bedside table, she found her phone and answered before the sound woke the other occupants still asleep.

"_What_?"

"Morning to you too, Beckett. Body dropped, need you to come in."

Groaning, Kate glared at the alarm clock that told her it was only 3.14a.m. Stifling a yawn, she rolled out of the bed carefully, grudgingly asking Ryan where the crime scene was as she made her way into the bathroom, then telling him she'd be there in 15. She came back out a few minutes later, dressed in dark blue jeans and white loose t-shirt, and sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled on her more comfy heels. Today was not the day for power heels.

"Katie?'

The small voice startled Kate, and she spun around, surprised to see Lilly awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Moving, she leant over and gently pushed Lilly back against the soft pillows, placing a kiss on her small forehead.

"You go?" Her eyes wide, Lilly's lower lip trembled and Kate had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, I have to go to work for a little bit. But I'll be back, I promise."

Promise? _Promise? _Her inner voice immediately scolded her for making such a mistake. She was a cop; she should never make such promises, especially to a child.

"No." Lilly's voice cracked and tears began sliding down her cheeks. Hearing the distressed noises woke Rick, and he rolled over, taking in Kate's work clothes.

"Body?"

"Yeah."

Rick moved towards a crying Lilly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. Katie will be back soon."

Glancing at her watch, already seeing she was running late, Kate leant across and gave Rick a quick kiss on the lips, then Lilly one on the head, murmuring a quiet goodbye as she left. As she moved towards the front door, grabbing her coat and handbag, she listened in anguish as Lilly's cries became louder and longer.

**xxxxxxx**

Hours later, just as the sun was peeking through the clouds, Kate sat at her desk, wearily typing up a warrant for their lead suspect's work place. So far the case was looking promising, and if her gut was right and she could acquire the warrant, they'd have their suspect arrested and charged by midday. Sitting back in her chair, she rolled her shoulders, glancing at her boys across the bullpen. Aside from the three of them the precinct was still empty and silent. Ryan's head was drooping forwards sleepily, Esposito next to him watching intently at the video footage they'd been given. Kate didn't have the heart to yell and wake Ryan up, she knew Emma was teething at the moment and neither him nor Jenny were getting much sleep. Thankfully the boys hadn't pestered her with too many questions about Lilly, just a silent tilt of the head when she'd arrived at the crime scene, asking if Kate herself was ok. She'd nodded, smiling slightly and they'd quickly turned their attention to the body on the ground. When it came to her boys, words weren't always needed.

Sighing, Kate tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes, only to have them popping open a few minutes later as a newly familiar sound penetrated through her head. _Was that? No, it couldn't be_. But sure enough, the elevator dinged open and Rick appeared, more disheveled than she'd ever seen him, Lilly struggling in his arms, her earsplitting cries reverberating through the silent room.

Rick made his way to Kate quickly, his eyes begging her not to be mad. Kate glanced across at Ryan, sending him an apologetic look as it seemed the screaming had startled him awake. He shrugged, half focusing back on the video, half on the scene unfolding before him.

"_Castle_? What're you doin' here?" Before Kate could stand and drag him into the break room, Rick reached her and hastily placed Lilly in her lap. Blinking up through wet lashes, Lilly's crying settled immediately as she saw who was now holding her. Rick dropped his own body into his chair, his head falling to his chest.

"She hasn't stopped crying since you left. Which was _hours_ ago. Nothing I did could make her stop, and I was getting worried she'd become dehydrated, so I figured I'd bring her here for a bit."

Kate pulled Lilly tightly against her chest with one hand, using the other to continue typing.

"She can't be solely dependent on me and she can't be here. It isn't safe."

"Trust me, I know, Kate, but I didn't know what else to do."

Looking into his tired eyes, lacking their usual spark, Kate knew he was sorry and at a loss about what to do.

"We'll just wait till she falls asleep, then you can take her back home, ok? If I can close this case then hopefully Montgomery will let me leave by lunch."

Rick nodded, stretched himself out in the chair and closed his eyes. Kate smiled briefly as his messy hair flopped across his forehead…he was just much too adorable sometimes…before turning her attention back to her computer, one hand stroking over the now sleepy girl in her arms. Glancing up, she shot a glare as she noticed her boys staring and they quickly turned their attention back to their own work. She looked down at Lilly again, chewing her lip as she hoped the small girl's sudden attachment to her was just a temporary thing. She was definitely not capable of having a small child attached to her hip every hour of every day.

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

Kate watched in amusement as her boyfriend (and yes, the thought that she was _dating_ Richard Castle still made her heart miss a beat) gathered their coats and her handbag, his hand then pushing on her back, directing her towards the elevators. She manoeuvred a still sleeping Lilly in her arms, still not used to carrying a child for such long periods of time.

"I've never seen you so eager to leave the precinct, Rick."

"I want to go to bed." Jabbing the elevator button, Rick whined his reply and pouted.

Thankfully Kate had closed her case by midday, as she had expected, and Montgomery had been gracious enough to give her the afternoon off. Since Alexis and Martha were back at the loft, eagerly waiting to meet Lilly, Kate had rushed through her paperwork while Rick snoozed in his chair, Lilly asleep in his lap. Kate without doubt knew Rick was tired and out of sorts, especially when he didn't invest the slightest interest in their case or stare at her intently while she finished her paperwork.

"More importantly, I want to go to bed with _you..._in your birthday suit." Rick raised one eyebrow suggestively and Kate bit back the urge to plaster her mouth to his. The precinct was buzzing with cops and the last thing she wanted was them watching as she planted one on Rick. This was her work place, so PDA was kept to an absolute minimum, much to Rick's displeasure. Then again, the sight of her with Lilly in her arms was causing enough of a stir anyway, with some cops gawking, so really, she could have kissed Rick just to add to their entertainment.

"Keep dreaming, writer boy."

"It's man, Kate, writer _man_." He tilted his head towards hers, his breath whispering over her neck causing goose bumps to break out over her skin. Her eyes darted to his lips, so close to her own, and Kate rocked back on her heels, removing herself from temptation. _God_, but he drove her crazy sometimes. And from the smirk on his face, he damn well knew it.

"Open."

Startled, Kate tore her attention away from Rick down to Lilly, who was awake, her finger pointing at the now open elevator doors. Grinning, Rick swept his arm wide, motioning for Kate to precede him into the elevator. She did, not without shooting him a look, clearly stating he would be paying for his little tease later. He continued to grin, knowing there wasn't much he liked more than a little punishment from Kate Beckett. _Especially_ if she used her handcuffs.

**xxxxxxx**

Seemingly in a semi good mood after waking up, Lilly happily sat in the back of Rick's SUV in her booster seat, Kate up the front with Rick as he drove them back towards the loft.

"Look at her, she's entranced."

Kate, who continuously kept turning in her seat to make sure Lilly was ok, couldn't help herself but be mesmerised by the absolute wonder on Lilly's face. Her eyes were wide, her nose and fingers pressed to the car window as she took in the large buildings, flashing lights and groups of people milling around the streets of New York City.

"She's only ever known the small town near Lucy's cabin. This is a first for her." Rick, glancing at Lilly through the review mirror smiled as well, then reached over and took Kate's hand in his own, resting them on his thigh.

"Just wait till we take her to the museum or Central Park or FAO Schwarz or skating at Rockefeller Centre. It'll be awesomely fun."

Kate laughed lightly, tightening her grip on his hand.

"You're just saying that because you want to go to those places."

"Maaaaaybe." Rick slanted a grin across at her, laughing when she shook her head in amusement.

"We're almost home, Lilly. Alexis is there, she can't wait to see you." Turning back in her seat, Kate spoke to Lilly, whose attention was pulled away from the world outside.

"Lexi?"

"Yes, you remember Lexi. You played with her Barbie dolls when you had a sleepover with me and Ricky."

"Lexi!" Her eyes brightening, Lilly bobbed her head, slapping her hands excitedly on her knees. Seeing the smile, Kate turned back in her seat and glanced at Rick.

"So far so good."

"Yeah...I'm still worried about her attachment to you though."

Kate nodded in agreement, silence falling as they continued towards the loft.

**xxxxxxx**

"Lexi!"

Walking into the loft and finding Alexis and Martha hovering by the door, Lilly all but jumped into Alexis' arms, surprising not only Alexis, but Kate and Rick as well.

"Hi Lilly." Stumbling under the weight, Alexis moved to sit on the sofa, sitting Lilly in her lap.

"Why does she love everyone but me?" Part serious, part petulant, Rick placed their coats in the closet as Martha moved to sit next to Alexis. Seeing that Lilly was occupied with Alexis, Kate took Rick's arm and pulled him into their bedroom, firmly shutting the door.

"Ooh, a quickie? Splendid."

His hands immediately going to the buttons on his shirt, Kate smiled wryly as she shook her head no.

"But-"

"We need to talk."

That stilled Rick's movements, his hands dropping from his shirt. Kate sat on their bed, patting for him to sit next to her. He did, reluctantly, concern etched across his face.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"_No._ Jeez, Castle." Kate rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about work. Your work."

"What about it?" Leaning back, Rick rested his weight on his elbows, his eyes following Kate as she spread out next to him on her side, draping an arm across his chest and tracing patterns with her fingers. He still sometimes found it unbelievable she was his.

"You need to let Paula and Gina know about Lilly before the press find out and make up some distasteful story."

"Already done. Paula is preparing a small press release now; I'm just waiting to see a copy of the draft first. Anything else, KB?"

Taking a deep breath, Kate prepared herself for the fight that was unquestionably about to ensue. "Yes...you can't shadow me anymore."

Brushing aside her wandering hand, Rick sat up, one eye brow raised in disbelief.

"What? Are you serious?"

Sitting up as well, Kate folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I'm serious. I can't believe you haven't thought of this yourself. Were you just planning to leave Lilly here by herself every time a body dropped? Or drag her along to crime scenes with us?"

"Well...no, but-"

"No, there are no 'buts'. Lilly needs routine. You know my hours are crazy, but yours aren't. Not anymore."

"Are you..._firing_ me?"

"No, I'm just...retiring you. You have enough information to write a dozen Nikki Heat books, Rick, not to mention the fact that your 'muse' lives with you."

Rick 'hmphed', tugging on the bottom of her shirt, his eyes downcast.

"I'll miss you."

Glad that he wasn't fighting her on this, Kate pushed his hands away before kneeling and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head against his chest.

"You're such a baby."

"Speaking of-"

Groaning, Kate pulled away.

"_No._"

**xxxxxxx**

Her hand firmly encased in Rick's, Lilly walked contentedly between him and Alexis as the pair made their way into Alexis' favourite ice cream parlour. Kate was back at the loft after wearily declining to accompany them, instead using the precious time of Lilly being content with Alexis' companionship to grab some sleep, just in case she was called in to work.

"So, I had an idea for Lilly's bedroom." Alexis said once the three had their ice creams and were sitting in one of the red booths.

"What's that, pumpkin?"

"I was thinking, maybe instead of the usual pinks and purples, maybe a theme? Like...fairies and rainbows, but that seems so generic. Or, and this is my favourite, famous landmarks? Like one wall painted with the Eiffel Tower, another the Statue of Liberty, maybe the Sydney Opera House and then the Great Wall of China? There are so many options though. Stonehenge, the Giza Pyramid, Taj Mahal, the Colosseum..."

Wiping strawberry ice cream from Lilly's cheek, Rick smiled at his eldest daughter.

"I think that's an amazing idea, sweetie."

"Me too!" Lilly piped up, although she had no idea what the adults were talking about.

"Anyway, since I don't have to be back at college for another week I was hoping we could get started right away? I really want to be a part of helping Lilly settle in."

"Whatever you want, Lex. How about I leave it in your capable hands?"

Alexis grinned and tried not to bounce in her seat.

"It'll be great. Lilly will love it. Oh, I'll need your Amex card as well."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Of course you will. I trust you won't bankrupt me?"

"Dad, after 20 something bestsellers...you really think I'll be able to bankrupt you in a few days?"

"No, I guess-" Pausing mid sentence, Rick pulled his vibrating phone from his back pocket, Lanie's name flashing at him. Swiping his finger across the screen, he answered.

"Well, if it isn't the most gorgeous medical examiner, thank you for calling me back!"

**xxxxxxx**

Blinking wearily at her ringing cell phone, Kate considered throwing it against the wall and going back to sleep but when she saw it was Lanie calling she grudgingly answered.

"What's up, Lanie?"

"_Girl, don't 'what's up Lanie' me! You barely explained anything to us back in the Hamptons before you took off, and now I'm hearing bizarre stories from Esposito about you turning the precinct into a day care. Spill."_

"This isn't really a conversation to be had over the phone, Lanie."

"_I know that, sweetie. So, get your ass down to the Old Haunt and have a drink with me."_

Sitting up in bed, Kate glanced at the clock, noticing it was nearing 6 o'clock. She listened for a second but could hear no sounds from the loft which surprised her since Rick, Alexis and Lilly had been gone almost 3 hours now.

"I can't Lanie, not tonight."

"_Oh, c'mon, girl, don't leave me hanging."_

Kate sighed, knowing Lanie wasn't going to give up easily. She was like a dog with a bone.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving the loft. Bring your booty over here." Kate didn't want to risk leaving the loft, only to have Lilly come back and throw a tantrum because she wasn't there.

"_I'll see you in half an hour."_

"Bye Lanie."

Barely twenty minutes later the buzzer screeched and Kate shuffled to the front door of the loft, still wearing one of Castle's large shirts and mismatched socks. She just did not have the energy to dress up for Lanie.

"You're early."

"Hello to you to, Kate. And don't you look cosy."

Rolling her eyes, Kate motioned for Lanie to come in before moving to the kitchen area and offering her a drink.

"Water? Coffee? Soda?"

Dropping her bag by the sofa, Lanie followed Kate and sat on one of the bar stools.

"No wine?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want."

"Not for you though?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm on call."

"Alright, we'll save Castle's expensive wine for another time. H2O it is."

Pouring bottled water into two glasses, Kate came to sit next to Lanie.

"So, tell me all."

Leaning one elbow on the counter in front of her and resting her head in her hand, Kate began to tell Lanie about the new addition to the Castle loft. Lanie's eyebrows rose continuously until Kate was sure they'd disappear into her hair.

"Jeez, girl. Sounds like you have a firecracker on your hands."

"No kidding. I'm just worried, you know. She's attached herself to me and throws a fit if I leave, unless Alexis is with her. For some reason she's very hesitant around Rick, even though she's known him all her life. And I can see that it's hurting him, not knowing what he's done wrong."

"Which is hurting you."

"Yeah..."

"You know what I think?"

Kate smiled at her friend, praying she had some much needed advice.

"I think it's only day two, and that for now, you need to just go with the flow. Lilly will ease into this new situation just as easily as you'll ease into being her mother. _No_, sweetie, don't give me that look." Pointing a finger at her best friend's raised eyebrow, Lanie shook her head. "Despite whether you like it or not, you and Castle are pretty much Mom and Dad now. And that'll take some getting used to, sure. But I know you, and I know Castle, and between the two of you? You can handle anything."

"Even a troubled child?"

"If _anyone_ can handle this, you guys are the ones to be doing it. Lilly couldn't ask for better people looking after her than you two. Not to mention she's got a big sister, two grandparents, and a slew of twelfth precinct Aunts and Uncles ready to help out in any way they can."

With her little spiel over, Lanie wrapped a comforting arm around Kate's shoulders as she saw tears appear in her friend's eyes.

"You'll be fine, Kate. Life doesn't throw things at us that we can't handle."

Kate chuckled lightly at the familiar quote and pulled away from the embrace.

"When did you become so insightful, Lanie?"

"_When_? Girl, I've _always_ been this good."

Kate rolled her eyes, hopping off the stool and squeezing her friends shoulder.

"Thanks, Lanie."

"That's what I'm here for, Kate. Now, you gonna feed me or what?"

Before Kate could respond, the front door opened, Rick and Alexis fighting to enter first, Lilly straining between their legs. After a few seconds of struggling, Alexis managed to squeeze her way through the doorframe first, Lilly stumbling in behind her.

"Ha, Lilly and I won!" Alexis boasted, shrugging her coat off before helping Lilly with hers as Rick closed the door.

"You cheated, you kicked my shin!" Rick whined, trailing the two girls as they made their way towards Kate and Lanie.

"No, you kicked _my_ shin, but we still won." Alexis replied before turning to their guest. "Hi Lanie."

"Hey, Lex." Lanie said, smiling as the teenager gave her a quick hug.

"Katie!"

Kate braced herself as Lilly hurtled her body into Kate's legs, before picking her up and settling her on her hip.

"Lilly, I'd like you to meet my friend-"

"I'm your Aunty Lanie, sweetie." Lanie cut in, knowing Kate would have purposely left out the 'aunty'.

"Aunty Lanie?" Rick echoed, glancing at Kate, who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Shut up, Castle" Lanie retorted, leaning towards Kate to tickle Lilly's stomach.

"Shuddup Castle" Lilly mimicked, giggling and straining away from Lanie's hand.

"Thanks a lot Lanie. Try to remember we have an impressionable 3 year old with us." Rick chided.

"More like two." Alexis muttered. Ignoring his sarcastic daughter, Rick moved behind Kate, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Aw, aren't you the picture of domesticity." Lanie chuckled.

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." Kate threatened, though to no avail, as Lanie just continued to smirk smugly.

**xxxxxxx**

"You didn't tell me how thin she was!" Rick whispered, glancing to make sure he hadn't woken Lilly, who was sleeping in the middle of their bed. While Kate had been cleaning the remnants of their dinner, Lilly had allowed Rick and Alexis to bathe her, Rick only then realising the malnourishment of the small girl.

"I told you she was underweight, Rick." Kate said, taking his arm and dragging him into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door softly.

"I know, but I didn't realise it was that bad. We should take her to a doctor; make sure she's really ok." Sitting on the edge of the bath tub, he placed his hands around Kate's hips as she moved to stand between his knees.

"I'm sure Deborah MacKinnon had a doctor do a general check up when she was found, but if it eases your mind, then we'll definitely take her to get a second opinion."

Pulling her body tightly against his, Rick buried his head against her stomach, closing his eyes as her fingers stroked through his hair.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow with Alexis' childhood doctor...so did you have a nice chat with _Aunty_ Lanie?"

"Mmm hmm."

"She lessened your fears a bit?"

Kate smiled; not at all surprised Rick had picked up on her growing worry and that having girl time with Lanie had eased those pressures. Kate knew that at a time like this a girl needed her Mom, but since she couldn't have hers, Lanie was the next best thing. Lanie and Rick had probably co-conspired, which would explain why Rick had taken so long to go down the block and get ice-cream.

"She did_, thank you_."

Tilting his head up, Rick puckered his lips and Kate shook her head, but indulged him, leaning down to press her lips gently to his. Deciding now was a good time to pay him back for his little stunt earlier in the precinct she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them one by one, her lips still firmly attached to his. Eventually she broke the heated kiss and lowered herself to her knees, moving her hands to his shoulders and letting the shirt fall from his body. She licked her lips hungrily at the gorgeous sight of his wide chest and pressed a kiss to each collarbone, nipping along the side of his neck as she went. A sound vibrated through his chest, a moan or word, Kate couldn't quite decipher which, but from the insistent throbbing of Castle Junior against her stomach, she knew it was from pleasure. Just as she trailed her lips downwards, her fingers lightly playing with his belt buckle, there was a screech from their bedroom.

"Kaaaaaaatie!"

Startled out of his pleasure induced haze, Rick almost shrieked at the noise, and then groaned in annoyance as Kate smirked and stood.

"Sorry, kitten."

He poked his tongue out at her retreating back, calling her a tease under his breath before grudgingly dousing himself in a cold shower.

* * *

_TBC_

_Make my day happier, leave some love?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

"Rick Castle, it's been a while."

Rick grinned and shook hands with Alexis' childhood doctor, Noah Finn.

"It has. How's the family?"

Ushering Kate, Rick and Lilly into his office of the medical practice he half owned, Noah closed the door behind them and pointed to a few pictures hanging on the walls.

"They're great, Kirsten's expecting again. Number four."

"Congratulations." Rick patted his old friend on the back. "Noah, this is Kate." Kate shook hands with Noah, blushing slightly when he immediately recognized her as the inspiration for Nikki Heat.

"And, who have we got here?" Noah bent down to Lilly's height, his skilled eyes noting the small frame and skittish eyes. Lilly stepped backwards, wrapping one arm around Kate's leg and sliding her thumb into her mouth.

"This is Lilly. Lilly, this is one of Rick and Lexi's friends, Dr. Finn." Kate said, nudging Lilly forward.

Tilting her head and studying the doctor, Lilly shyly said hello.

"Hi Lilly. I used to know Lexi when she was as little as you are. But she's a big girl now, isn't she?"

Lilly nodded, her eyes flicking up between Kate and Rick, still not quite sure what was going on.

Rick had called Noah a few days earlier, explaining the situation to him, and Noah had agreed to be Lilly's new doctor.

"Alright, how about we get Lilly undressed so I can have a quick check?" Straightening, Noah led Kate towards a side room, Lilly still attached to her leg.

"I'll come through in a minute." Noah said, closing the door behind Kate and Lilly. He turned back to his desk and grabbed a folder, then faced Rick.

"I had Lilly's old doctor send through her records, just so I could make sure her immunisation were up to date and what not. Theoretically, Lilly should be in perfect health. She's never had any issues before, other than a nasty bout of croup when she was a baby." Noah said, skimming through the file quickly.

"I know. But she's just so thin, and DCFS had her checked out and said she just needed to eat, but I trust you more than them, and your opinion is what I want."

"Well then, let's take a look."

Rick followed Noah as they entered the other room. The walls were brightly decorated with murals of the ocean, streamers hanging from the ceilings with little fish dangling from them. Lilly was sitting in her underwear on the bright blue bed in the centre of the room, Kate hovering by her side, Lilly's clothes clutched in her arms.

"It's a nice room, isn't it, Lilly?" Noah asked, snapping on a pair of gloves as he moved towards the bed. Lilly nodded, her eyes wearily watching as he came closer. Rick moved to stand on the other side of the bed, flicking one of the flying fish, drawing Lilly's attention away from Noah.

Pulling his stethoscope from around his neck, Noah gently placed it on Lilly's chest, listening carefully, his eyes taking in her thin body.

"Chest sounds are good."

Noah examined her from head to toe, Lilly eventually comfortable with his proximity, before telling Kate he was done and she could help Lilly dress. A few minutes later, back in his office, Noah handed Rick a few pamphlets as Kate came back in with Lilly on her hip.

"She's going to be fine, guys. She just needs a steady diet of the usual fruits, vegetables, meats, milk products, beans etcetera. Read through those pamphlets; maybe work out a daily menu for Lilly so that all food groups are included. It's a lot easier than people think, and you'll see her gaining weight steadily."

Rick sighed in relief and shook Noah's hand.

"Thank you so much, Noah."

"Anytime, Rick. I'd bring her in for another check up in about a month."

"Will do. Oh, and one other thing. I know it's not really your area, but Lilly's formed an attachment to Kate and doesn't like to be left with anyone else. And when I say 'doesn't like', I mean she will scream and cry until Kate returns. We think maybe she should see a child psychologist?"

Noah glanced at Kate, this time taking in the ragged lines around her eyes, the drawn mouth. It was clear the new situation was taking its toll.

"If I had to form an opinion I would say it might have something to do with Lucy being the only mother Lilly ever knew, and now she's gone, and Kate has stepped in and is the next closest thing. Maybe it isn't that Lilly doesn't want to be around anyone else, she's just scared Kate is going to leave like Lucy did. But, that's just me, and I'm no psychologist. I know a couple of good doctors though. Here." Noah scribbled down a few names and numbers and handed the paper to Rick.

"Thanks Noah."

They said their goodbyes, Noah handing Lilly a lollypop on their way out.

**xxxxxxx**

"So, what do you think about what Noah said?"

Kate knew what Rick was referring to and could sense the worry in his voice, completely warranted that it was. She kept one eye trained on Lilly, who was playing on the floor by the sofa, as she made her way into the kitchen area of the loft.

"I think he's probably right. It's not that she doesn't _like_ you, Rick. Lucy was her only mother figure, now she's gone and, terrifying as it is, I'm the next closest thing. It makes sense that she's frightened every time I leave, wondering whether or not I'm coming back."

"So, how do we overcome it?"

"What am I, Ms Know It All?"

Rick chuckled lightly as he followed her around the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as she opened the refrigerator door.

"You always tell me you are."

"_No, _you always tell _me_ I am. And, usually, you would be right."

"Then I'm sure you've got some fantastic idea brewing in that gorgeous head of yours. I swear I can hear your brain ticking."

Kate spun around and pressed a cold tomato into Rick's stomach.

"How 'bout we figure this out later? My Dad will be here any minute and-"

The sound of the buzzer cut her off.

"Hey, your Dad is here!"."

Rolling her eyes, Kate slapped the tomato into Rick's hands and went to the front door, slightly nervous about the next few minutes. She had explained the bare minimum to her father about Lilly, and although Jim Beckett sounded indisputably excited about the new addition, Kate was worried that Lilly's difficult behaviour would deter him. As much as Kate knew her Dad unabashedly desired a grandchild, she doubted a temperamental 3-year-old was what he had imagined.

"Hi dad."

The comforting feel of her dad's arms as they wrapped around her shoulder was all the reassurance Kate needed to know that he was her dad and regardless of Lilly's temper he'd love her just as much as he loved Kate. He pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling away and eyeing her critically.

"Katie, you look tired."

Smiling dryly at the worn-out observation, she pulled her dad into the apartment and hung up his coat.

"I'm fine, Dad. You look good."

Jim Beckett did look good. His face was relaxed, his eyes bright and glowing. Ever since the resolution of their fight almost a year ago he'd become a regular visitor to the Castle loft. Weekly dinners had started to occur and the more time Kate spent with her dad the more she realised just how much she missed him when he was away.

"Jim, good to see you again."

Rick and her dad shook hands jovially, both grinning at each other. It always worried Kate when they were together, both smirking at each other like they knew something she didn't.

"You too, Rick. Is Alexis here?"

"No, she's spending the night at a girlfriends place."

Kate hid her grin at the flash of disappointment that raced across her father's face. He'd become such a softie towards Alexis, every bit the doting grandfather, and even at her age Alexis relished the rare time they spent together. Jim was a master at chess, and since Kate usually didn't have the patience to play, he'd taken to teaching Alexis (who was becoming every bit the challenging opponent for him).

"She's still in New York for the rest of the week, dad; maybe you can take us out to lunch one day?" Kate suggested, hoping this would appease him. He nodded, but his eyes quickly darted to the small figure shuffling it's way towards Kate. Lilly had her thumb in her mouth, an (adorable) habit Kate was hoping they'd eventually break, her other hand gripping the little shoulder strap of her denim overalls.

Kneeling on one knee cautiously, Jim pulled something out of his pants pocket and dangled it from his fingers in front of Lilly.

"Hi Lilly. I'm your grandpa Jim. Or pop. Or whatever you want to call me, sweetheart."

Lilly took a tentative step forward, her eyes watching the thin gold chain as it swung between Jim's fingers.

"I bought this especially for you, Lilly. Do you like it?"

Lilly nodded, taking a few more steps until she was almost touching him. Using one hand, he gently picked up her little wrist and secured the gold chain around her fragile skin. It was a little big, but the small heart shaped locket dangling from the chain caught Lilly's attention immediately.

"Pretty?"

Kneeling next to her, Rick laughed softly and messed her curls.

"It's very pretty, isn't it? What do you say when someone gives you something?"

Chewing her lip, an almost identical replication of when Kate did the same thing, Lilly touched her forehead to Jim's.

"Thank you." Lilly pulled back and Rick swore he could see the wheels ticking behind her blue eyes.

"Thank you...Gran'pa Jim...?"

She sounded unsure, a little confused, but when Jim pulled her into a tight hug she gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck, an instantaneous bond obvious between the two. A few seconds after taking control of the emotions hammering through his veins, Jim loosened his almost death grip on Lilly, throwing a shaky smile at an equally affected Rick, and the two men stood; both simultaneously noticing Kate had made her way back into the kitchen area and was now jerkily chopping vegetables for their stir fry dinner.

"Kate?"

"I'm fine."

Clearly sensing she was definitely not fine, Rick quickly moved around to her side, taking her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Are you _crying_?"

"_No!_"

But with the back of one hand she swiped at her betraying eyes angrily. Jim stood on the other side of the kitchen counter top, Lilly on his hip, watching in concern.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just...it's just...you're so fantastic with her Dad, and I _really_ wish mom was here."

"Oh, baby girl."

Letting Lilly slide out of his arms, Jim moved to the other side of his daughter and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dad, I don't mean to be blubbering everywhere."

"Maybe you're-"

"_Castle_, I swear to God-" Kate threatened, spinning and pointing the sharp looking knife she was holding down to his lower regions.

"Ok, ok. My manly parts and I will just be...waaaay over there."

Shrugging his shoulder in confusion, knowing that the two of them practically spoke their own language and he wouldn't be privy to the underlining nature of the conversation any time soon, Jim gave his daughter one last squeeze.

"I'm so proud of you, Katie. And you know your mom would be, too."

Through bleary eyes, still sparkling with a hint of exasperation, Kate smiled at her dad.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. Rick, as usual, went overboard on the food."

"Hey! Most of them are vegetables!" He yelled grumpily from across the room.

**xxxxxxx**

The shriek of her cell interrupted the quiet murmur of voices seated around the coffee table and Kate lunged towards her handbag hanging by the closet. She fumbled; answering out of breath, her eyes darting to Lilly's sleeping form in her dad's lap.

"Hello?"

"De-tec-tive Beckett. Hope I didn't interrupt anything-"

Slanting her eyes at Ryan's teasing tone, Kate cut him off.

"Have we got a body or not? And if we don't, then you might find yourself on Lanie's slab."

"That's harsh, Beckett."

"You'll live. Maybe. Where's it at?"

His voice still betraying the smirk no doubt portrayed on his face, Ryan rattled off the address.

Snapping her cell shut, Kate slipped her heels on and picked up her bag and coat as she made her way over to Rick and her dad.

"Body?" Rick asked, standing and making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, downtown. I gotta leave now though."

"Really, Katie? It's almost midnight."

"I know dad, but Karpowski's team are on leave and we're short staffed as it is. I don't have a choice."

Kate strolled into the study, quickly opening Rick's safe and retrieving her badge and gun. Before Lilly had arrived she'd kept her gun in the nightstand by their bed; Alexis was old enough to know better and wouldn't even think to touch it, but Lilly was a child and had very little concept of just how dangerous Kate's weapon was. She made her way back into the living area as she clipped it to her hip, only just holding back the dismayed groan when she saw Lilly was now wide awake. It was like the kid had a _Kate's-about-to-leave-me_ radar.

"Katie...no."

"Oh, sweetie. I'll be back." Kneeling in front of her dad, Kate swiped Lilly's curly hair away from her face.

"No."

Lilly's eyes welled and her breath hitched and Kate felt her heart sink. She pressed a quick kiss to Lilly's forehead, then stood and did the same to her dad. Lilly had been nothing but a spirited 3-year-old the whole night, quite happily basking in the attention from her _gran'pa Jim_, who was nothing but completely besotted. Lilly had eventually dozed off in his arms, and Rick had only just begun to tell Jim about the more distressing side to her temper before Kate's cell had rung. It seemed Jim would get a firsthand look at the other side of Lilly's disposition.

"I'm sorry dad. Thank you for coming over." Kate whispered against her father's forehead.

Jim nodded, bouncing Lilly on his knees.

"We'll do something later in the week, Katie."

Kate murmured her assent before meeting Rick by the front door. He held a thermos out for her and she gratefully wrapped one hand around the cylinder. Over just a few days it had become almost routine now; when she got a call, he'd make her coffee before she left since he wouldn't be there to make one at the precinct.

"My hero."

"KB, no need to be so sarcastic about it."

Humming, Kate pulled his head towards her, placing a firm kiss to his mouth, keeping in mind her dad was just a few feet away.

"Kaaaaatie."

Lilly's cry jerked her away from Rick's lips, but she clung to him for a few extra seconds, wishing she didn't have to leave the comforting confines of his arms. After one last, lingering kiss she reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll speak to you later."

She glanced back at her dad who was struggling to hold Lilly in his arms, her cries becoming louder and louder.

"Go, Kate. Maybe with your dad here she'll settle down."

Nodding, but not at all convinced, Kate quickly left the loft. Rick turned back to Jim, who let Lilly slide out of his lap. She ran towards the door on unsteady feet, unsuccessfully trying to reach the door handle which was almost twice her height.

"Lilly, Kate will be back."

Trying to sound firm, Rick bent to her height but she ignored him.

"Katie."

After another heart wrenching sob and feeble attempt to reach the doorhandle, Rick scooped her into his arms and made his way over to Jim, rocking her like a baby.

"Is she always like this when Kate leaves?" Jim asked, worry lines creasing his brow.

_"Every. Time."_ Rick whispered, wincing as Lilly all but screamed Kate's name.

* * *

_TBC_

_What did everyone think of Setup?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

There was tentative knock on the bedroom door and Kate rolled over, stretching her arms and legs as she glanced at the alarm clock. Barely even 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, she'd gotten home from closing a case just after 2a.m, so six hours sleep was almost a record. The room was still dark, the blinds closed, and after feeling around Kate realised the bed was also empty. There was another knock so Kate reluctantly sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Alexis poked her head in.

"Did I wake you?"

Cracking her neck, Kate smiled at the younger Castle.

"No, it's ok. Where is everyone?"

Alexis came into the room, closed the door behind her and then sat on the bed by Kate's feet.

"Dad is making pancakes for Lilly, and Gram's, I'm guessing, is out with her gentleman friend from last night."

Kate nodded and waited, knowing that rather than pressuring Alexis to say what was on her mind, waiting patiently would work instead. After a few seconds of toying with the edge of the comforter, Alexis glanced up at Kate.

"Are you ok?"

Kate wasn't expecting that, so she pulled herself from under the comforter and scooted closer to Alexis, crossing her legs and mentally slapping herself awake for the ensuing conversation.

"Of course, Lex. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alexis shrugged. "I've just noticed you've been a bit...distant the past week."

Kate should've known that Alexis would have picked up on her lack of...presence around the loft the past week. And, as much Kate knew that Alexis was practically a grown woman and didn't need to be coddled, she didn't want the younger girl going back to college with a cloud of worry hanging over head.

Kate put on her best poker face, adding a persuasive smile for leverage. "I'm just busy at work, that's all, Lex. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend girl time with you."

Alexis turned her attention away from her fiddling hands, her eyes reading right through Kate and her strained smile.

"Kate, I completely understand that you're scared. Lilly's been with us for a week now and if you're not at work then she's attached to your hip every other second. You work all day and half the night and then come home and spend the rest of the night trying to soothe her. I'm not sure Dad has noticed, he's been so busy trying to win Lilly over, but I have. You can't keep working yourself into the ground. It's not solely up to you to be the strong one."

"Lex-"

"Kate, please. I can't leave for college tomorrow with the knowledge that because Dad's focus is on Lilly, you're running yourself down. I have to know you'll be okay."

Taking Alexis' hands in her hers, Kate gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Your Dad and I _will_ be fine, I swear to you."

Alexis nodded, though she still looked unconvinced. Kate could hardy blame her, Alexis was well aware Kate didn't know how to be anything other than _strong._

"So, I was thinking, since we're having the guys over tonight for dinner, maybe you and I could spend the day together?" Effectively changing the subject, Kate smiled when Alexis' face lit up.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I need to get a few things for Lilly's room and then it'll be done. She should be able to sleep in it by tomorrow."

Kate stroked Alexis' hair, so proud of the girl's enthusiasm. Alexis had been working tirelessly on redecorating the guest bedroom for Lilly, with painters and remodelers coming throughout the week. Nobody aside from Alexis had been allowed to see the room yet, so Kate was looking forward to viewing the end result. Especially if it meant Lilly would be moving into her own bed, instead of sharing with her and Rick every night. As much as Kate was growing to the love the feeling of a small body curled against hers, she missed the solid feel of Rick's body pressed tightly against her.

"That's fantastic, Lex. I think we need to get Lilly a few more outfits and shoes and toys, maybe we could do that as well?"

"Definitely, a girl's day. You, me and Lil. Dad can get some writing done; I know Gina's been harassing him."

"Alright. We'll leave in an hour, ok?"

"Awesome."

Alexis jumped off the bed and raced out of the room, almost toppling over Lilly as she toddled through the doorway. Skirting around the little girl, Alexis headed back towards the kitchen as Lilly hovered in the doorway, one thumb in her mouth.

"Good morning, Lilly. Does Rick know where you are?"

Even though Lilly had been with them a week, she was still shy about wandering around the loft. She hadn't ventured upstairs yet by herself, so far only moving between the study, kitchen and Kate and Rick's bedroom on her own.

Lilly shook her head no, her thumb popping out of her mouth as she shuffled her feet.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"I havta pee."

Kate had been waiting patiently for this moment, knowing that eventually the pull up diapers would have to come off. The first few days Lilly had been skittish and upset, but she seemed to be slowly easing into her new life with them, and now with the apparent wanting to dispose of the diapers it seemed like a step in the right direction.

"Come with me, sweetie."

Moving from the bed, Kate took Lilly's hand and led her into the adjoining bathroom. She knelt in front of the small girl, pulling off her pyjama pants and then the diaper. With a pat to her little rosy bottom, Kate pointed to the toilet.

"You remember how, don't you?"

Lilly nodded, pulling out the small child's step Rick had gotten to help her up onto the toilet seat. A few seconds later she grinned at Kate, who took a few steps back towards the door.

"I'll be right outside when you're finished."

Kate turned, surprised to find Rick behind her, his trademark goofy apron wrapped around his torso.

"Hey!"

"Morning, KB. I almost had a heart attack when I turned around and she was gone."

Kate pulled Rick out of the bathroom, giving Lilly her privacy.

"Did you see that? She's going to the toilet on her own!"

Rick smiled at his girlfriend, loving the proud glow shining through her eyes. He pushed her until her back was against the bedroom wall, his hands cupping her shoulders.

"Proud Mama, huh?"

Kate slapped his chest, standing on her toes to peck his lips.

"Don't tease me; I'll have to hurt you."

"Please, _you've_ been teasing _me_ all week. I haven't had a hot shower in days."

"Well Alexis said Lilly's room should be ready by tomorrow..."

"Yes! Awesome! Sexy time for us!"

"You're such a twelve year old, Rick."

"Can a twelve year old kiss like this?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively lifting her off the floor and pressing his body tightly against hers, supporting her weight as he plastered his mouth to hers. Her heart hammered double time as excitement spread through her body and she tangled her fingers through his hair, his seeking lips spreading wildfire through her veins.

"Katieeee."

Her feet landed hastily with a thud on the ground, Rick's head dropping against her shoulder, his muttered oath tickling her skin. Looking over his shoulder, Kate saw Lilly standing by the bathroom door, her pyjama pants on the wrong way, her face scrunched in obvious disgust at the two of them making out.

"All done, Lil?" Kate managed to ask, her voice husky.

Lilly nodded, and since Kate realised Rick had no intention of moving, she ducked under his arms and almost laughed as he slumped against the wall, his face the perfect picture of sexual frustration.

"C'mon, we'll have some breakfast, and then you, Lexi and I are going to go shopping."

Her small face losing it's disgusted look, Lilly nodded happily, cautiously moving towards Kate, her eyes curiously watching Rick, who still hadn't moved.

**xxxxxxx**

Loading the numerous bags into the bag of Rick's SUV, Kate felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Ignoring it for the moment, she dropped in the last few bags, grimacing at the amount of stuff she'd just purchased for Lilly. It amazed her how much _stuff_ kids needed and how expensive it all was. Moving to the side of the car she watched as Alexis expertly strapped Lilly into her booster seat before pulling out her phone and chuckling at the message she'd received.

"Lex, your Dad is being a baby. He feels left out so we'll swing by the loft and pick him up, then go to Remy's for lunch."

Finished with buckling Lilly in, Alexis sat herself in the front passenger seat as Kate moved to the driver's seat.

"Oh, that's perfect actually. You guys go to lunch; I'll stay back and put the finishing touches on Lilly's room. It should be done by the time you've finished."

"You sure Lex?" Kate asked, starting the car.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Alright then."

"Alright then." Lilly mimicked.

Half an hour later Rick had replaced Alexis and the three were seating themselves into their usual booth at Remy's.

"This is great, Lilly's first ever trip to Remy's."

Lilly, seated between the two adults, bounced obliviously before reaching across and taking a handful of straws from the dispenser.

"Ooh, we could play spit balls." Rick said, reaching out to grab some straws as well. The sting of Kate's hand as it slapped his and the low, almost growled 'no' from her lips had the straws dropping from his hands like hot potatoes.

"Kill joy." Rick pouted, taking the straws gently from Lilly and putting them to the side.

"Hey Kate, Rick. Haven't seen you two in a while."

Their usual waitress, Rachel, smiled at the group, her eyes peaking in interest at the small new addition. Rachel had known Kate and Rick from when they'd first met, had watched as their unlikely union had developed into friendship, and from friendship to partners and then (after much praying on Rachel's behalf), a week after Christmas, the pair had walked into Remy's after being absent for two weeks, and Rachel didn't need to look twice to know that they'd taken that next step. They hadn't been touchy feely with each other, no blatant PDA, but as she wrote down their usual order she could all but feel the electricity sparkling between the two. Now, six months later, she could still feel that undercurrent whenever they were here, only they didn't usually have an incredibly adorable toddler with them.

"And who is this pretty little lady?" Rachel asked, smiling at Lilly.

"Hi Rachel. This is Lilly."

Rick smiled up at the brunette, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he watched the confusion cross Rachel's face.

"Lilly is now part of the Castle Clan." Rick answered her unasked question, just minus a few details.

"What a lucky little lady. Hey, if you ever need a babysitter, just give me a call."

Rick knew that Rachel had babysat Ryan's daughter, Emma, on numerous occasions so he wasn't concerned at the prospect of having her look after Lilly for them. Though, at the rate they were going, they'd need to all but drag Lilly away from Kate before they could even consider leaving her with a sitter.

"We will definitely take you up on that sometime, Rachel. Thank you."

"Awesome. So, usual for you guys?"

Kate nodded her agreement, using a napkin to wipe Lilly's hands and face clean.

"And what about you, honey? What would you like to eat?" Rachel asked, turning her attention to Lilly.

After only a few days of solid, healthy meals cooked by Rick, Lilly had steadily begun to put on weight, her cheeks filling out and her stomach not so sunken. They'd kept as much junk food out of her diet as possible, but today they were at Remy's, and greasy fries and oozing burgers were the only way to go.

"Just a kid's burger, Rachel. We can share our fries with her. And a small chocolate shake." Rick said, looking to Kate to make sure she was ok with that. She nodded.

"Alright, won't be long guys." Rachel disappeared into the kitchen area.

"So, will I need to write another twenty bestsellers to cover the damage you girls did today?" Rick asked, scooting closer to Lilly and wrapping an arm around her little shoulders.

Kate pursed her lips and fiddled with her napkin, clearly avoiding eye contact with him.

"_Kate, _please tell me you didn't."

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. How many times have I told you to use the Amex card I got for you?"

"And how many times have I told you I don't like spending your money?"

"_Our _money, Kate. It's _our_ money."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Kate sighed, knowing this squabble could go on for hours if she gave him half the chance. Just because she'd been dating Richard Castle for six months did not mean she was at all comfortable spending his millions. Her cop's salary wasn't anything special, but since she wasn't paying rent or utilities most of her money sat in her account, so it really didn't make a dent when she spent large amounts. And, most of the time it was spent on girls days out with Alexis and Lanie, or more recently, new clothes and toys and books and games for Lilly.

"Look, Kate. We can go over this a dozen times. But the ending will always be the same."

"I know, it's just...you know I'm not comfortable spending your money, at least not until we're-"

Leaning across the table and taking her hand, Rick pressed a light kiss to her palm, his eyes conveying nothing but promise.

"I _will_ ask again, Kate."

* * *

_TBC (assuming you guys are still interested, of course?...*crosses fingers*)_

_What did everyone think of Countdown?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

Annoyance seeping into her, Kate waited until Alexis had disappeared upstairs before spinning around to face Rick and poking a finger into his chest. They'd barely been back at the loft an hour after their trip to Remy's before Rick had started pestering Kate.

"Don't talk like that in front of Alexis, Rick."

He raised his hands, palms up defensively.

"What?"

"You know _what_. Just because your mind has been living in the gutter doesn't mean she needs to hear about it."

"Oh please, what I said was hardly embarrassing."

"Maybe not to you, but it was for me, and judging by the look on your daughters face, it was for her. What's gotten into you?"

"Obviously not you." Rick mumbled, wincing when Kate shot him a withering glare, clearly indicating she had heard and was not at all impressed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just got excited when she said Lilly's room was finished." Choosing a different tactic, Rick lowered his hands to rest on her shoulders, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs.

"Yeah well, you might as well reign in that _excitement _now since Lilly will be sleeping with us tonight."

"But Kate! We were...I mean, I wanted to..." Taking in his crestfallen face, Kate sighed and shrugged his hands away from her. She was too drained to deal with him and his teenage libido. The boys, Lanie, Jenny and baby Emma were due at the loft any minute and she needed a few moments alone to compose herself. The thin layer of calm and bravado she'd managed to illustrate the past week was beginning to shatter. With Lilly attached to her on one side and Rick unusually clingy at the other she was starting to feel claustrophobic and rather than go with her 'flight' instinct from past relationships, she knew Rick was her one and done and therefore she _had_ to fight. She just needed breathing room to rearrange the perfect mess inside her head.

"I know _exactly_ what you were wanting, Rick. But at the moment we have more important things to worry about than sex."

"Kate, this isn't about sex, it's about _us_. You and me, connecting. Making love. Call it whatever you want, but not _just_ _sex_ like it's something dirty. All I want is to be close to you, even if it's just to cuddle or hold your hand. You're pulling away, I can feel it." His voice tinged with exasperation, confusion and worry all mixed together, Rick vulnerably tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his neck in her hair. Understanding that as much as she needed space, he needed closeness, Kate sunk into his embrace for a few moments before gently pulling away.

"Look, Rick. We're both tired. Disagreeing isn't going to get us anywhere."

Before he could argue against that, because clearly he was about to, the buzzer rang indicating their friends had arrived. Kate shot Rick a pointed, though weary look at the door before disappearing into their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Rick plastered on a charming smile and swung the door wide open. A sea of smiling faces greeted him as his friends made their way into his home.

"Hey bro." Fist bumping Esposito, Rick closed the door behind the group.

"Where's Beckett?" Ryan asked, noticing the empty loft.

"She's uh...getting changed." Rick could feel Lanie's eyes raking over him, obviously detecting his transparent lie. She exchanged a knowing glance with Jenny who was holding six-month-old Emma.

"We'll go find her. You guys do your boy thing for a while."

Lanie, having been to the loft for many 'girl's night in' drinks with Kate, and occasionally Alexis, knew her way to their bedroom, so Jenny happily trailed behind. Turning to the two male detectives, who were clearly confused, Rick slapped their backs.

"So, Guitar Hero or Halo 3?"

**xxxxxxx**

There was a tentative knock on the bedroom door which Kate immediately knew didn't belong to anyone who lived in the Castle loft since they had a tendency to barge into a room unannounced, though Alexis was usually more cautious than the rest.

"Lanie?" Kate called out, figuring it wouldn't be anyone else.

The door opened and Kate's best friend sauntered in, followed closely by Jenny.

"Hey girl. Can't start the party without you."

"Sorry, I just needed to-" Kate glanced down at herself, biting her lip when she realized she couldn't use the 'needed to change' lie since her dark jeans and white v-neck were perfectly suitable.

"Kate, you know you can talk to us about anything." Jenny said, diving straight in, but stepping forward and holding Emma out as though the baby were a peace offering. Smiling slightly, Kate reached out and took Emma into her arms, grinning when the baby gurgled happily and tugged on Kate's curled hair.

"Yeah, I know. Everything is fine."

"Right." Lanie drew the word out, wandering through the bedroom and into the large walk-in-closet. Kate followed, Emma resting on her hip. Kate's wardrobe had grown considerably since she'd started dating Rick, largely due to the fact that her and Alexis had made a tradition of going on shopping/spa days every couple of weeks and Kate couldn't resist splurging on Alexis and occasionally herself.

"Damn girl, I wish we were the same size." Lanie growled as she jealously eyed Kate's immense collection of pumps and stilettos.

"You know, Kate, after we had Emma, Ryan and I fought quite a bit. Nothing big, just over little things."

Kate had discovered a long time ago that Jenny was too deceivingly insightful for such a quiet person, and surprisingly, didn't let go of a topic once it was out in the open. Lanie was usually the same, though at the moment the medical examiner looked to be too enraptured with Kate's slinky dresses to bother hounding Kate, especially when Jenny was doing just that anyway.

"Rick and I are _fine_." Kate rolled her eyes as Lanie and Jenny shared an unconvinced glance. "Ok, ok. Since you won't leave me alone otherwise-"

"Only because we love you, honey." Lanie added, reluctantly drawing her attention back to Kate and seating herself on the white love seat, Jenny quickly doing the same. Kate got the feeling this was an interrogation...only _she_ was the one being interrogated. She sat across from them in the plush leather armchair, Rick's suits hanging directly behind her, the subtle scent of his cologne spreading butterflies through her stomach. Placing Emma in her lap, she pulled the chain out from under her shirt and let the little girl play with her Mom's ring, also deciding the baby was much more fascinating to look at than the probing eyes of her friends.

"I'm just...scared that everything is moving too fast. I'm trying to find that balance between work and being there for Lilly, and making time to spend with Alexis and my dad and seeing you guys and now that Rick isn't shadowing me I don't see him as much as I've become accustomed to, and most couples would say that spending every second with your partner would be aggravating, but that's not the same with Rick and I, to a certain extent obviously, and I'm worried he's starting to panic, over just a few days he's become so clingy and-"

Lanie raised a hand, effectively stopping her friend's babbling rant. Kate took a deep breath, realising the filter between her brain and mouth had vanished, and she felt her cheeks turn pink with mortification.

"Sweetie, take breath. This is why, when Jenny and I, even Martha or Alexis, ask _do you want to talk_ you have to say _yes_. Otherwise it all builds up and you turn into a jumble of words."

"I know, but-"

"Nuh-uh. What are girlfriends for if not-"

"Katie, Katie, Katie there's-"

Lanie was interrupted by the speedy arrival of Lilly, who skidded to a halt as she realised Kate was not alone in the walk-in-closet. Shyly she moved to stand by Kate's knees, curiously taking in Emma.

"Lilly, you remember Aunty Lanie. And this is Aunty Jenny and this is Emma." Kate decided it was easier to introduce them as _'aunty'_ instead of incurring Lanie's reproachful glare. Lilly said hello, but her attention was focused on Emma.

"Little baby?"

"Yes, Emma's a baby. Isn't she pretty?"

Lilly nodded yes, tentatively reaching out to touch Emma's head which was covered in a thin layer of red curly hair. At the touch Emma turned to Lilly, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar face. Emma was a very social baby, generally happy to be held by anyone, so long as the attention was focused her way.

"Hi Emma."

Lilly put her face close to Emma's and waved, and after a pregnant pause, in which even Kate held her breath, Emma smiled a gummy smile and reached one hand out, poking a chubby fist into Lilly's chin.

"Can I hold her?" Turning hopeful eyes to Kate, Lilly pouted and shuffled from foot to foot, looking incredibly endearing in her little red and white dress and long curly hair with ribbons twirled throughout.

"How 'bout we go find Rick and the boys, then you can hold her?" Kate suggested, knowing that now Lilly had found her the little girl wouldn't detach herself from Kate's side anytime soon, which meant girl talk was effectively over.

"Ok." Lilly sighed almost dramatically before taking Kate's free hand as she stood, Emma now resting on one hip. Lanie and Jenny watched as Kate left the room, both wonder and worry etched across their faces.

"She's really fantastic with the kids." Jenny murmured, standing.

"Hmm, all the same, we gotta try and work something out with Castle, get Kate away for a day. I know my girl, and her little tirade before? Not at all common Kate Beckett behaviour...she's headed towards overload."

"Then we'll work something out. C'mon, we'd better find those boys before they do some damage."

**xxxxxxx**

After Lilly had been introduced to her _'Uncle Esp'sito'_ and _'Uncle Ryan'_ (with Lanie finding it incredibly adorable that she couldn't quite say 'Esposito'), Kate settled Lilly on the sofa and placed a very sleepy Emma in her lap, carefully showing her how to support the baby's body. Once she was satisfied Lilly was going to be ok, with the little girl happily chatting to Emma, Kate made her way into the kitchen area where Rick was setting out dinner for the gang. Smelling the food, Alexis had also made her way downstairs, blushing when the guys had both swung arms over her shoulders and offered to grill any boys who were hassling her. She'd graciously declined the offer, but promised she'd call them if the need ever arose. Though, they'd have to get in line behind Kate to inflict any harm, she'd added, grinning at Kate's serious nod of agreement.

"I come here for dinner; I don't eat for a week afterwards." Esposito said, snaring a chicken wing and taking a large bite. Lanie slapped his arm at his rude boy behaviour.

"Well, eat up guys. Any leftovers feel free to take home. You know Kate doesn't eat." Rick joked, poking his tongue out at said woman when she threw a glare his way.

Piling their plates high with various foods, the boys made their way into Rick's study, intent on finishing their _'epic' _game. The girls, rolling their eyes, moved to the living area, Kate sitting next to Lilly, amused at the complete rapture the girl had focused on Emma.

"You looking forward to heading back to Princeton, Lex?" Lanie asked, sipping her wine. Alexis, sitting on the other side of Lilly, shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess. I miss my friends and classes. But I like being here with dad and Kate, and now Lilly. So it's not really a win-win situation."

"You'll be on break soon enough. A week stuck in this loft with your dad and you'll be begging to go back to Princeton." Kate said, pointing her fork knowingly at Alexis who laughed.

"And here I was hoping he'd leave me alone now that he's got Lilly to baby."

"Keep dreaming, Lex." Kate murmured, her attention sliding away from Lanie, Jenny and Alexis as they started gossiping about her coat collection. She tilted her head, watching through the study doorway as Ryan and Esposito shoved each other, remote controls waving furiously. She looked over to Rick, her mouth curving when she saw he wasn't playing the game, just leaning casually against the wall behind the boys, his attention focused on Lilly. Kate glanced down at Lilly as well, her belly clenching at the sight of the little girl whispering quietly to Emma, who was now wide awake and staring contentedly back at Lilly. Sensing a pair of eyes watching _her_, Kate looked up again, unsurprised to see Rick now watching her. The ball in her stomach tightened even more, her heart feeling as though it were beating 200 times per minute just from the penetrating gaze he had trained on her, his expression portraying so much more than his million dollar words ever could. At the tilt of his head she slowly placed her still full plate on the coffee table and then stood, following him as he left the study and made his way upstairs, both the boys and Lanie, Jenny and Alexis oblivious to their departure.

She came to the top of the stairs, unsure whether to turn left or right, but the decision was made for her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her left, her back quickly meeting the hard wall.

"I love you." Rick whispered, burying his head against her neck, her soft hair tickling his nose as he peppered small kisses along her jaw. She wound her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through his hair and dragging his mouth to meet hers. His lips were tender, his hands on her hips a gentle caress slowly brining her body flush against his.

"I miss us." His quietly murmured words had her pulling away so their lips were just touching.

"Me too." On a sigh, she pressed one last warm kiss to his mouth before wrapping her arms tightly around him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. It had really only been a week since she'd last been able to hold him so closely against her, but it felt like years. And in the six months they'd been _together_ they'd never had this kind of physical or emotional disconnection. A few seconds in his soothing embrace was all Kate needed to realise as much as she _thought _she needed space, she truly didn't. She just needed him.

"I'm sorry for pulling away." She said, her breath warm against his ear. He nodded, his arms tightening, almost squeezing the air from her lungs, content to stay entwined like this for as long as possible.

The quiet purposeful coughing many minutes later had the pair reluctantly pulling away from each other, though Rick quickly grabbed Kate's hand, not ready to completely break their connection. Lanie was standing behind them, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry to break up the party, kids. Alexis is rounding everyone up so she can unveil Lilly's room."

Kate knew Lanie was genuinely sorry to have broken up their little moment, so she smiled forgivingly.

"Thanks Lanie."

The thud of footsteps could be heard so Rick pulled Kate towards Lilly's new room down the end of the hall, next to Alexis' room. Lanie followed, ushering the others as they made their way onto the second level.

Alexis pushed her way to the front of the group, Lilly skipping excitedly behind her. The guest bedroom door had been painted over in a light cream shade, curvy coloured block letters spelling out Lilly's name across the top. Taking a nervous breath, Alexis swung the door open. Lilly ran in first, dragging Alexis with her, but faltered in the middle of the room, her eyes widening. Kate and Rick followed behind, with the gang hovering just inside the doorway.

"Oh..._wow._" Rick breathed, turning and taking in the whole room. To the left there were two doors, each opened far enough to reveal a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. Between the doors was a random placement of mixed frames, various sizes and designs, hanging on the wall, and with a closer look Kate could see pictures of herself and Rick, pictures of Alexis, Martha and her dad, a few of the gang, and most importantly, pictures of Lucy and Lilly. Below the frames, only reaching waist height, were rows of mismatched white painted box shelves, brimming with stuffed toys, alphabet and number blocks, Barbie and Babushka dolls, kids books, plastic flowers and superhero action figures.

The wall opposite the entering doorway had two very large bay windows overflowing with a colourful disarray of mismatched throw cushions, a view of nothing but vast buildings and dazzling colourful lights; the perfect view of New York City at night, streaming through the glass. Between the two windows was a brightly painted mural of the Sydney Opera House, sitting against which was a white painted children's bureau desk with matching chair.

The wall across from the bathroom and closet was gracefully painted with a view of the Eiffel tower amid a hazy background with tiny blurred figures and lights. The floor in front of the mural had been slightly raised, with three steps leading up to a plush carpeted second level, an exquisitely carved children's four poster double bed in the centre, soft white lace drapes tied with ribbons to each post and delicate nightstands flanking either side of the bed head. A large trunk was sitting by the end of the bed, a patchwork quilt draped over the top. The centre of the room had a large circular rug covering the hardwood floor, a small tea party table and two chairs set to one side, with teacups and saucers and a three tier cupcake stand on top. Near that was a handmade dolls house, a child's easel and a pink polka dot bean bag.

It wasn't the small chest of drawers or dressing table against the fourth wall that caused Rick's heart to falter, it was the large wintery scene on the wall, a perfect replication of the view Lilly had grown up with. The misty lake, with a sheen of ice over the top, the large mountains and hundreds of trees covered in a sprinkling of snow and the sky a clear blue, was almost more lifelike than the actual Adirondacks themselves. A perfect winter wonderland.

"Lex...just...this is incredible." Rick felt Kate's hand tighten in his as they ogled the new room.

"You really like it?" Alexis, still fidgeting, couldn't keep her nerves at bay.

"Sweetheart...this is just...I don't even have the words..." With his free hand, Rick wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, trying hard not to burst with pride.

Coming further into the room, Lanie's eyes widened.

"Girl, you sure you're studying the right subject at college?"

Alexis laughed lightly and pulled away from her dad, kneeling down to Lilly's height.

"What do you think, Lilly? This is your new bedroom. Do you like it?"

Lilly ignored Alexis, her eyes fixated on the framed pictures against the wall. Taking a few steps towards them, she pointed at one.

"Where?"

Confused, Alexis looked back to her dad, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's what, Lilly?" Alexis asked, looking at the pictures, trying to make sense of her words.

"Gone?"

Biting her lip apprehensively, Kate moved away from Rick to kneel next to Lilly. She tilted her head, saw exactly what Lilly was pointing at, and felt her heart drop. She stood back up and pulled Lilly into her arms, moving closer to the wall so the girl was looking straight at the picture she'd been pointing to.

"Who's this, Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes flicked briefly to Kate's before going back to the picture.

"Gran'ma."

A soft murmur of words and a shuffle was heard, and out of the corner of her eye Kate saw her friends discreetly leave the room, Lanie tugging Alexis with her, a crestfallen, but understanding, expression on the redhead's face. It was clearly not the reaction Alexis was hoping to invoke.

"And where is Grandma, sweetheart?" Rick asked, pulling Kate against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Gran'ma is...is gone. I want my gran'ma." Lilly burst into tears and buried her head against Kate's chest, her whole body shuddering with sobs. Kate turned in Rick's arms, helplessness etched across her face. Sighing, at his own loss for words, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple, Lilly enveloped between their two bodies. He was tiring of this dance, one step forward, three steps back. It was time to sit down with Kate and work something out.

* * *

_TBC_

_So, closure should come in the next chapter...which means the perfect time for Castle to ask a certain question is coming up..._

_Thank you to everyone for your alerts and reviews, they make a girl very happy_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, this picks up after the first chapter (everything before this had been leading up to the prologue and now we're up to that...and I'm blabbering...I hope that makes sense?)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8_

_Previously – (prologue)_

"_We've had her for two weeks and already I'm cracking. We're cracking."_

"_So, what? You wanna drop her at the pound or something?"_

_Pulling Lilly tight against her, Kate stood up, rocking the little girl, trying to soothe her sobbing._

"_I'm serious, Rick. This isn't working."_

Rick sighed; the bags under his eyes making him look much older than his 41 years.

"I know, and I've come up with an idea."

"This should be good." Kate laughed mirthlessly, pacing back and forth; glad Lilly's sobs had diminished.

"A little faith wouldn't hurt, Kate."

Stopping mid-pace, Kate chewed her lip guiltily at the wounded look on his face, before sitting back down next to him.

"Sorry…I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning to rest her head against his solid shoulder.

"It's ok. Anyway, I was thinking if you could get a day off we might be able to take a small trip…up to the Adirondacks."

"I'm not sure I can…we're in the middle of a case."

"I know, but once it's closed? C'mon, Kate. I think my idea might work."

"Let me talk to Montgomery."

Letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to argue, Rick pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It's late…or early. Come home for a few hours sleep."

Kate went to protest, but Lilly stirred sleepily in her arms and she could feel her own eyes drooping. Trying to sleep on the precinct couch was futile, she'd be much better off in her own bed.

"Alright. Maybe some food as well?" Kate conceded gracefully.

Smiling, Rick stood and held out a hand for her.

"Kate Beckett? Actually asking for food? Why, surely the sky is purple and pigs are flying?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"It's what you love most about me."

Biting her lip, Kate let her eyes run appreciatively over his body, ignoring the rumpled clothes. The saucy wink she threw at him when she'd had a good, satisfying long look had his pants tightening.

"Jesus, Kate. It's been two weeks. You look at me like that again and I'll have no choice but to take you on that sofa." Pointing a trembling finger at the sofa she was still sitting on, Rick's voice was all kinds of whiny. Laughing huskily, Kate lifted herself up, Lilly still firmly in her grasp.

"C'mon, writer man. Take me home and tell me about this fantastic idea of yours."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the last thing on Rick's mind was talking when they got home. Unless it was her moaning his name and begging for mercy, no words would be spoken.

**xxxxxxx**

Rick's plans to _finally_ seduce Kate hadn't gone spectacularly well. After arriving at the loft he'd quickly re-heated their leftover pasta dinner while Kate put Lilly to bed. The littlest Castle had been relatively ok with going to sleep in her new room (which, to Alexis' relief, she absolutely loved) the past week, but more often than not she ended up downstairs and in bed with them, usually becoming distressed if she found Kate wasn't there and had gone to work. Which, thanks to the inconsiderate murderers who seemed to have upped their daily body quota, meant Kate was hardly ever home. Rick didn't hold it against her, as strained as she was about Lilly's attachment to her, he knew she wasn't running away and purposely spending time at the precinct. The few times he'd stopped by the 12th Esposito and Ryan looked just as exhausted as Kate did, pulling all nighters to try and solve the crime before another body inevitably dropped.

Rick hovered in the kitchen for a few minutes after Kate's food was ready, waiting for her to come back downstairs. After another ten minutes had passed curiosity got the better of him and he made his way upstairs to Lilly's room. Stepping through the slightly open bedroom door, he was thankful his socks made no noise against the floorboards. The bedroom was dark, the curtains closed, the only light softly glowing from the small nightlight on one of the bedside tables. Lilly was under the blankets in her bed, Kate on top of them, their bodies facing and curled into each other. Lilly was obviously asleep, Kate seemingly so as well. It wasn't until he crept closer that he heard the low, sweet whisper. It was a tune he was familiar with, though he'd only heard it coming from Kate on a few occasions. The last time had been when they'd babysat Emma, and after trying everything they could think of to get the little baby to sleep, Kate had started singing this song (later telling him she vaguely remembers her Mom singing it to her as a child when she was sick). Emma had quickly settled down, nuzzling against Kate's chest and Rick had thought his heart was going to explode from the absolute beauty of the moment. Now, the treasured tune was only just making it past her lips…'_stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me'…_the words faded, and as Rick crept closer she fell silent.

"Kate?"

He touched her shoulder gently, but there was no response. Smiling slightly, he carefully picked her up in his arms. It wasn't very often that she was exhausted enough to sleep through being carried, her usual spidey/cop/superwomany senses waking her up before he could even wrap his arms under her knees, so he savored these moments.

Not as graceful as he would have liked, he made his way downstairs, yelping in panic when he almost tripped on the bottom step and felt Kate's body tip forwards. Quickly regaining his balance he shifted her more securely in his arms before hastily heading into their bedroom and placing her on their bed.

He loved these unguarded moments where he could stare at her for hours while she slept, memories from the past and hopes for the future running like a slide show through his head. He would happily admit that _yes_, it was creepy staring at her for hours, but he did the same thing with Alexis, regardless of how grown up she was. He could always feel his heart rate steadily climbing the longer he stared, his love growing deeper and stronger with every passing second. Eventually snapping out of his trance he gently removed her shoes, then her work shirt and pants. He slipped one of his shirts over her head and tucked the blanket around her. Shucking his own clothes he carefully joined her in their bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her hair, grinning when she snuggled closer. Granted, sleeping wasn't what he'd been hoping for…but this was _much_ more pleasurable.

**xxxxxxx**

"Nice job, Beckett."

Leaning against the coffee machine in the break room, Beckett high-fived Ryan's raised palm.

"I didn't think he'd break so easily." She said, grabbing three mugs and placing them on the counter, adding sugar and milk to two of the cups. The adrenaline from her…_forceful_ interrogation was still humming through her and she almost had the desire to go down to the precinct's gym and hash it out against some unsuspecting punching bag, despite the fact she'd barely had four hours sleep.

"That's why you're the best, Beckett." Blushing slightly at the Captain's praise, she eyed him curiously as he beckoned Esposito to follow him into the break room.

"I just got off the phone with the Commissioner. He's assigned two new detectives to the 12th and since Karpowski and her team are due back tomorrow, you three can have this afternoon and tomorrow off. I want to see you all back here refreshed and rejuvenated on Monday morning. Got it?"

Not needing to be told twice, the three nodded. As soon as the Captain left, Ryan and Esposito did their little 'feed the birds'.

"I'm gonna sleep, for like, 30 hours."

"Dude, c'mon, really? Sleep? You and Jenny truly are an old married couple. Lanie and I will be doin' no sleeping-"

"Shut it, Esposito. That's my girl you're talking about." Beckett slapped the upside of his head with one hand, grabbing her coffee in the other.

"And neither of you are leaving until all the paperwork is done." She added as she sauntered out of the room. The two boys grumbled as they picked up their coffee mugs, reluctantly making their way back to their desks.

Picking up her phone as she sat at her desk, Beckett opened the new message that had appeared.

_Lilly slept through the night! Success! But I promised her we'd come see you for lunch if you're able to get away? RC_

Looking at the two folders of paperwork left on her desk and calculating how long it would take her to finish them, also adding in the fact that she hadn't eaten since…well, she couldn't quite remember when, but her stomach sure as hell was complaining, she quickly typed back a message.

_Cap's giving us rest of day, tomorrow and weekend off. I'll come home in 30, have copious amounts of food prepared. KB_

Barely a minute later her phone chimed again.

_Aye, aye Captain Beckett!_

Sighing, she quickly texted back before switching her phone to silent and attacking the first folder.

_*rolls eyes* PLEASE can you have lunch ready for me, honey? I'll make it worth your while._

It wasn't until she'd finished her work, said goodbye to the boys and was walking out of the precinct towards her car that she checked her phone again, smirking at the message she'd received.

_Tease._

**xxxxxxx**

Not even bothering to ask how he knew she was just about to open the front door; Kate smiled as Rick swung the door open and pulled her inside the loft.

"I missed you."

"I've been gone for 6 hours."

At his pout, she rolled her eyes and shrugged off her coat.

"Fine. I missed you too."

"There's my girl."

The squinty look she flashed warned him not to push it, so he quickly changed tactics.

"Lilly and I made pepperoni pizzas and garlic bread from _scratch _and they should be ready any minute now. But first, Esposito tells me I missed out on a very…_feisty_…interrogation today?"

"I swear, if those boys worked as much as they gossiped, we'd have every case solved in half the time." Her stomach rumbling from the delicious scent wafting through the loft, Kate toed off her heels and headed towards the kitchen. Almost like the invisible cord between them didn't stretch far enough, Rick quickly followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she opened the fridge door.

"Don't be mean. So, how hot was it?"

Turning and winding her arms around his neck, Kate leant in close, licked her lips and let her eyes drop to his mouth.

"_Very_."

Rick decided it was probably a good thing he hadn't been there. Two weeks of sexual frustration had his pants tightening at the most common movement Kate made and seeing her play Bad Detective in interrogation would have left him very red faced and very sore.

"Jesus, Kate. You're seriously killing me. You know that, right?"

Her teasing smirk fading, she buried her head against his chest.

"Don't think I'm not feeling just as frustrated as you are, Rick."

"I know you are, I mean, c'mon, two weeks without my sexy body? You must be dying!" His voice was joking, but the tender kiss he placed on her lips contradicted his words, letting her know he understood entirely. Pulling away, he cupped her cheeks softly.

"So, you've got the next three days off. Here are my thoughts."

* * *

_I know it's short, and I'm sorry! After a bit of thought I decided I wanted the second part to be it's own chapter. And from then on out it's smooth sailing! _

_You guys want the next chapter tomorrow? Yes? No? Or should I just stop rambling and get to writing the final fluffy chapter?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

"Are we there yet, Katie?"

"Almost, sweetie."

Sighing as dramatically as a three-year-old could, Lilly turned her attention back to the color book she was scrawling in. Having spent the rest of yesterday and all night catching up on sleep, Kate had awoken this morning feeling better than she had in days, especially when Rick had walked in with a feast of eggs, bacon, tomato, mushrooms, toast and pancakes, and a bowl of fresh fruit for Lilly, who had refused to sleep the night in her bed. Once breakfast had been eaten, everyone had dressed and the car had been packed, they'd set out on the four hour drive to Glen Falls, deciding to stay the night in a hotel instead of Rick's cabin, which hadn't been used in six months and would take too long to clean for an overnight stay.

"This letter is very vague, Rick."

Part of the reason Rick had wanted to head back up state was because of a letter he'd received from the Glen Falls lawyer overseeing Lucy's estate. The lawyer was happy to discuss the information regarding Lucy's will over the phone, but Rick decided that it would be better done in person, so they were due to meet the him as soon as they arrived.

"I'm not too worried about it. Lucy owned the cabin and she had no debts. He probably wants to know whether to sell it or not. From what I can remember, the entire estate goes to Lilly once she turns 21. Until then I'm the executor."

Kate nodded, glancing back at Lilly. Lilly sensed someone watching her, so she looked up and grinned toothily at Kate, her sparkling eyes shining with innocence.

"And you really think your idea will work…taking Lilly…_there?" _Kate was still unsure about Rick's plan. It seems that while she'd been busy at work the past week Rick had been busy consulting a child psychologist, who had sparked the idea in his head.

"Honestly? I don't know if it will work. But like you said, we're running out of options. Lilly's improved this week, but she's still not quite…_right_. We can't let a three year old dictate the rest of our lives, Kate, so I'm willing to try anything."

Kate nodded, her trust in Rick absolute. She knew he would do everything and anything to help Lilly.

**xxxxxxx**

They'd been to see Lucy's lawyer, who had informed them that one of Lucy's closest friends had been minding the cabin and was happy to continue doing so. Rick didn't want to sell the cabin, it was Lilly's heritage and he wanted to be able to take her back someday in the future. After a quick bite to eat Lilly was starting to get cranky from the long drive and visit to the stuffy lawyers office, so Rick knew it was time to do what they'd really come here for. Trading a glance with Kate, who nodded with a reluctant sigh, they bundled Lilly back into the SUV and headed off.

"Lilly, we're going to a special place, ok?"

Lilly nodded slowly, her wide blue eyes clearly displaying her weariness. Kate couldn't fault her; her own stomach was performing nervous somersaults and she _knew_ what was coming.

Rick pulled into the empty car park and they slowly got out, Kate unbuckling Lilly and keeping the little girl snugly in her arms. Reading the directions from a piece of paper, Rick navigated his way through _Glen Falls Cemetery, _one arm securely wrapped around Kate's waist. He came to a stop in front of a small gravestone, the words _Lucy Eileen Liascos, 1943-2011, beloved grandmother of Lilly, _elegantly engraved. There were fresh flowers, a burnt out candle, a pack of playing cards and a small framed photograph of Lucy with Lilly leaning against the headstone, no doubt placed there by Lucy's friends.

Lilly struggled in Kate's arms, so Kate reluctantly released her. Dropping to her knees on the soggy ground, Lilly touched the picture of her grandmother, and then looked back up at Rick and Kate hopefully.

"Gran'ma?"

Crouching down next to her, Rick stroked a comforting hand across Lilly's back.

"Lilly, you understand that Grandma Lucy died, don't you?"

Her lower lip trembled in response and she shrugged her thin shoulders. "She wouldn't wake up."

Crouching down on Lilly's other side; Kate covered Rick's hand with her own, hoping the warmth of their hands could comfort the little girl in any way possible.

"Do you know why Grandma Lucy died, sweetheart?" Kate asked gently.

Lilly shook her head 'no', tears starting to splash down her cheeks. Kate looked to Rick, whose distress likely mirrored her own, and he nodded, taking over.

"Baby, Grandma Lucy died because she was very old, and her body wasn't working and the doctors couldn't fix her."

"She not coming back?" Her small voice was tinged with the barest amount of hope, and Rick felt awful knowing he was about to crush that.

"No, honey, she isn't coming back. That's what dying means."

Lilly blinked rapidly, her eyebrows hunched together in confusion. After a few minutes of what appeared to be profound thinking, she turned and pointed at Rick.

"You isn't old."

"No." Well, 41 isn't _that_ old, Rick thought wryly.

"And Katie isn't old." Lilly pointed to Kate.

"No, Katie isn't old." Kate was definitely _not_ old, almost ten years his junior.

"So…you isn't going to die soon?"

And this was exactly what he had been hoping to achieve. Tugging Lilly closer, Rick kissed her temple.

"Not for a very long time, princess. Katie and I aren't going anywhere."

At Kate's soft cough and pointed look, Rick grimaced, unsure how to explain the dangers of Kate's job. She must have come up with something though, because she moved and knelt in front of him and Lilly, her jeans soaking through with wet mud and grass.

"Lilly, you understand what my job is?"

"Powice Officer." Lilly said, smiling proudly through her tears. Police officer/detective, close enough, Kate wasn't about to explain the difference with a small child. Not yet, anyway.

"Yes. And do you know what police officers do? They protect people, little kids like you, big people like Rick and Alexis."

"They stops the bad guys."

Kate smiled and nodded, smoothing a hand over the small girl's unruly curls. "That's exactly right. But, sometimes police officers can get hurt."

"Like your ouchie?"

Kate's gaze flickered questioningly to Rick, who shrugged.

"My ouchie?"

Untangling herself from Rick's arms, Lilly stepped closer to Kate and touched her stomach and then her leg.

"You have ouchies."

Understanding dawned on Kate and she wondered idly when Lilly had managed to catch a glimpse of her faded scars.

"I do, and that's because I was protecting people I love. But I'm ok. Sometimes, police officers get ouchies and sometimes they die, even if they aren't old."

"You're gonna die?"

Kate had no intention of lying to Lilly or trying to sugarcoat the dangers of her job, so she chose her next words very carefully.

"I understand that you're scared, Lilly, and that's ok. I might get hurt sometimes, but I hope not. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere without a fight. I love you and I love Rick and Lexi and Grandpa Jim too much."

Lilly processed this, biting her lip. She shuffled from foot to foot until Rick placed his hands on her small hips and turned her to face him. "If you have any questions, Lilly, you can always ask me or Kate, alright? We aren't going anywhere." It felt like a lot for a small child to absorb, but Lilly seemed to understand the concept they'd put to her. It was all about honesty and encouraging questions, and since Lilly was only three she had a very literal view of the world, and subsequently death.

"Ok. I love you."

And her three uncomplicated words seemed to make all the worries and doubts disappear. Since his thighs were killing him in his crouched position, Rick dropped to his knees and pulled Lilly into a tight hug. Seconds later another set of arms wrapped around him as Kate squashed Lilly in between them, kissing the top of her head.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Rick murmured, squeezing them tightly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I think it's going to rain, why don't you say goodbye for now to Grandma Lucy and then we'll go back to our hotel and have a warm bath?"

Lilly nodded, moving to kneel back in front of the gravestone, whispering goodbye to her Grandma.

Kate and Rick stood, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, inhaling the delicious scent of cherries as the wind gently blew her hair across his face.

"What do you think? We handled that ok, KB?"

She stretched up to kiss his cheek softly.

"I think you're _amazing_."

He arched an eyebrow and grinned down at her.

"Well, I _know_ you're _extraordinary_."

* * *

_TBC_

_So, according to my muse this is going to be a couple of chapters longer than I had anticipated, hope you guys don't mind?_

_New chapter tomorrow?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10_

Making his way into The Old Haunt, Rick waved hello to the familiar bar staff who nodded hello back enthusiastically. Draping his coat over his arm, he moved down the aisle towards one of the plush leather booths by the back of the bar, spotting the tinged grey hair immediately.

"Jim, good to see you."

Jim Beckett stood, shaking Rick's hand firmly, before they both sat down across from each other.

"You too, Rick."

After glancing around the relaxed bar area, glad to see his business thriving, Rick looked questioningly back to Jim.

"You sure you're happy to be here?"

When Rick had called Jim Beckett, asking if they could have a bite of lunch together, the last place he'd suspected Jim would suggest was The Old Haunt. Granted, it was Rick's pub, but it was still a _pub_.

"I like the atmosphere. I'm not tempted." Jim said honestly, shrugging one shoulder, plopping a couple of pretzels into his mouth. "So, where is Katie?"

Rick smiled wryly. "I sent Kate, Lanie and Jenny on a spa day. Lilly is happily babysitting little Emma with Esposito and Ryan, not realising her indulgent uncle's are also babysitting _her_. Kate thinks I'm with them."

Jim chuckled, settling back against the leather booth and crossing his arms over his chest. There was a reason Rick had called, and Jim was fairly certain he knew what it was, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy seeing the writer squirm a little.

"So..." Rick coughed nervously, fiddling with one of the napkins on the table. He'd had a terrific speech planned, but sitting here now, in front of Kate's dad, it was a whole lot more daunting than he'd anticipated. Deciding to ditch the speech, he went with his heart.

"I love your daughter, Jim. It's as simple as that. I'm going to ask her to marry me and I'd like your blessing."

Jim raised an eyebrow, now in full father intimidation mode. "You've been married, what? Twice already?"

Rick's adams apple bobbed nervously. "Yes, sir." The 'sir' tacked on at the end flew out of his mouth before he had a chance to reclaim it.

"First to Alexis' mom, Meredith. When we found out we were expecting Alexis it seemed like the right thing to do. Then came Gina...which was a mistake in every way possible. But Kate...she's my one. My _always_."

Jim was silent for a few seconds, a little amazed by the absolute sincerity in Rick's soft voice, before recovering and resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. Rick mimicked his position, holding his breath uneasily.

"Rick, my daughter is a very independent woman and this is the twenty first century. Asking for my approval to marry her is a little old-fashioned. But, in saying that, I know she would secretly be thrilled that you had the thoughtfulness to ask. We both know she can be a bit of a romantic. So...you have _my _blessing_, _and if Johanna were here, you'd have _hers _too."

Rick let out his breath and reached across the table, gripping one of Jim's hands briefly, his smile shaky. He now knew his proposal to Kate back in the Hamptons had been ruined for a reason, that it was fate's way of telling him then wasn't the right time. His second chance started with gaining Jim Beckett's approval and it seems he had succeeded.

"Thank you. Kate means the world to me."

Jim smiled, before his face turned serious once again.

"But, just so you're aware, Dr. Parish and I are _very_ good friends."

Rick understood the unsaid threat to his life if he ever hurt Kate. Just the thought of facing the wrath of Jim Beckett and Lanie Parish was enough to have him shuddering inside. Throw in Esposito, Ryan, Alexis and his own mother...well...he didn't like to put much thought into that scenario. The notion that he could _ever_ even hurt Kate was far more disturbing.

"From one father to another, I completely understand." Rick replied seriously. Jim was just protecting Kate the same way he would protect Alexis.

"You know, Rick, you may be lucky to have my daughter...but she's truly blessed to have you."

Eyes twinkling, Jim turned his attention to the lunch menu. Rick watched him admiringly, his anticipation at making the Beckett's part of his family rising rapidly.

**xxxxxxx**

"As much as I love Javier, I'm tempted to steal your writer man away." Lanie moaned, sighing in satisfaction when the Swiss masseuse massaged a tender spot near her neck. Jenny, reclining close by in a lush black armchair, her face covered in green goo and cucumbers hiding her eyes, murmured her agreement.

Kate, having been spoiled by numerous spa days with Alexis, shrugged. "I'd say have him, but I'm not sure I could do that to you."

Lanie chuckled, and then winced as another tight spot was hit. Kate hid her smirk, instead focusing on the young woman painting her toenails an outrageous shade of sparkly purple.

"Do you think the guys are ok?"

Rick had organised the spa day for the ladies, confident that he and the two boys could handle babysitting Lilly and Emma for a few hours. Jenny's question had Kate second guessing their decision to leave three immature guys babysitting two little girls.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kate reassured Jenny, though the constant longing to message Rick and verify gnawed at her.

"How is Lilly doing, Kate? You guys have been back from the Adirondacks for a few days. Any improvement?" Mentally thanking Lanie for distracting her, Kate decided to enlighten her friends about the latest little chapter in Lilly's life.

"Rick's idea was fantastic. Lilly's really become her own little person; she's what I imagine Rick would have been like as a child. An imaginative, hyperactive pocket rocket. My dad's babysitting her tonight so Rick and I can have a '_date night'_."

Lanie's _'oooh'_ was befitting of a swooning teenage girl and Kate felt a blush rise over her cheeks. Before Lanie could start ruthlessly questioning Kate about what sexy dress she'd wear, Kate dropped the biggest piece of news, knowing it would sidetrack Lanie.

"She called Rick _'daddy' _the other day."

"Seriously?" Squeaking in excitement, Lanie whipped her head around to face Kate.

"Yeah. He was speaking to Alexis on Skype, and obviously she always calls him dad, so Lilly started mimicking her, and now he's daddy."

"Is Rick ok with that?" Lanie asked, even though she knew Richard Castle was a big softie.

"Ok with it? I swear he almost _cried_." Kate's grin faltered at the memory of her larger than life boyfriend being brought to his knees and near tears by a three year old.

"And what about you, when do you become 'mom'?" Jenny asked, peeling away the cucumber covering her right eye to stare pointedly at Kate.

"Whenever Lilly wants to call me that. I'm not going to force names on her. Until she's comfortable calling me mom, I'm fine with Katie."

"Uh-huh." Lanie replied disbelievingly. Kate chose to ignore her.

**xxxxxxx**

The front door closed behind Jim and Lilly, and Rick turned to Kate, surprised to find a crestfallen expression on her face.

"KB...are you upset?"

"_No!_ I'm not upset...why, are _you_?"

"Maybe a little." Rick shrugged, looking sheepish. It was Lilly's first night away from them; of course he was feeling a little upset. It felt like Alexis' first day of school all over again.

"OK, maybe I am a little bit as well." Kate gave in, sighing loudly and stabbing her toe into the wall petulantly.

Smiling tenderly, Rick raised their joint hands and kissed her palm.

"Well, my dear, what will it be? Remy's? Old Haunt? Chinese? Hot dogs?"

Rick hadn't really planned much for their 'date night' (except for how it would end), since it all depended on whether Lilly would be content to have a sleepover at Grandpa Jim's. Thankfully, she seemed to be excited about the sleepover and the little girl and her Grandpa had left without a single tear or tantrum.

"How about the pizza place around the corner? I'm hungry, but I want to stay close to the loft." Kate suggested, pulling her coat over her casually sexy red dress.

"In case Lilly wants to come home?"

Kate smiled slyly at Rick, tugging on his shirt to drag him against her body, brushing her lips across the hammering pulse point in his neck, biting down briefly. "_No_, so that once I've eaten I don't have far to haul you back home. I only have so much self restraint." She stepped away from him, turning to open the door and saunter towards the elevator.

As Rick grabbed his coat, he did a small happy dance behind her back. This was going to be the best night ever. And she had _no idea_.

* * *

_TBC_

_So, just a little advance notice: the next chapter will bump the story's rating up to M...I'm sure that because you're all amazing you can guess why? x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Please note this chapter is M rated!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

She was a tease. An absolute tease and she damn well knew it. Dinner was nothing but a blur, Rick's mind completely buzzed, his body hyper aware of every movement Kate made. She couldn't just eat a slice of pizza like a _normal _person; she had to run her tongue along her lips before biting sensually into the soft crust, moaning provocatively at the taste. She would take a sip of their milkshake, and the way her glossy lips and curved mouth sucked the straw had his body throbbing. Her foot endlessly rubbed up and down his calf, his heart rate skyrocketing when it lightly brushed against a certain aching part of him.

Halfway through their meal he was unable to take one more second of her inflicting agony, so he stood abruptly, pizza forgotten, wincing when she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I'm...uh...going to pay, I'll meet you outside." He ignored her smirk when his voice came out as a squeak.

He quickly moved to the wooden counter by the back of the little restaurant, throwing down a wad of cash before hastily weaving his way around the tables and chairs to the front door. He ignored the cashier's shocked '_sir, you've left $100 for a $20 meal!' _Exiting the restaurant he saw Kate leaning casually against the brick wall, her arms crossed; smiling as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"You are in _so _much trouble." He growled, taking her hand and pulling her towards their building, glad it was only two blocks away.

"I'm trembling with fear." She mocked, trying to keep up a walking pace even though he was all but running. He stopped suddenly and spun around, pushing her against the closest concrete wall. The rough, urgent kiss he plastered against her lips then wetly trailed down her neck had anticipation sweeping through her body. Reluctantly dragging his mouth away from her cherry scented skin, Rick continued walking and this time Kate matched him step for step.

By the time they stumbled into the loft, Kate's top was undone and Rick's pants were halfway down his legs. The door slammed closed behind them and Kate took the opportunity to push Rick roughly against it, taking hold of his shirt and yanking, biting her lips hungrily as the buttons went flying and his impressive chest was revealed. His hands fell to her hips and kneaded eagerly as she trailed wet kisses along his jaw, across his collarbone and down the centre of his chest. She dropped to her knees, pulling his jeans and boxers to his ankles.

Her warm, panting breath against his sensitised skin had anticipation spreading like wildfire through his body and his knees almost buckled when she caressed his hardened length with one hand, the other raking her nails up and down his thigh. He tried to say her name, to warn her he was _so _close already, but she wrapped her lips around him and he lost all coherent thought. His curled fists thumped against the door, his body shuddering with the need to explode.

Kate felt him losing control and she took great pleasure in doubling her efforts, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage, using just her mouth and tongue to bring him towards that inevitable edge. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as his thrusts became frenzied, his palms trying to push her head away. She knew he worried he could be too rough, so she constantly had to remind him that if he was hurting her she'd make sure he knew it.

"Sto...stop, _Kate_." The words were a throaty whisper and she realised why he was trying to pull away. As much as he loved what she was doing, she knew he preferred when they both reached that high _together._

Teasingly she drew back and as soon as she released him he slid down the door, collapsing on the floor. She rocked back on her heels, licking her lips. The loft was silent except for his harsh breathing. After a few minutes he regained some semblance of control, lifting a shaking hand to trace her lips. She captured one of his fingers between her teeth and bit down gently, smiling when his body trembled. He looked almost comical, splayed on the floor, his pants tangled around his shoes and ankles, his shirt crumpled, his hair messy and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much I love you?" He whispered tightly.

Standing, Kate slowly kicked off her heels, one hand tantalizingly drawing down the zipper on the left side of her dress before she shrugged her shoulders, the flimsy material sliding down her skin and pooling on the floor. The flame red lace cupping her breasts had him groaning appreciatively.

"Show me, Mr Castle."

Show her? Oh, he was going to do a hell of a lot more than _show_ her. Standing shakily on legs that felt like jelly, Rick kicked his shoes and pants away from his ankles before yanking off his destroyed shirt. He stalked towards her, loving the way her eyes wandered appreciatively over his naked body. Before she could question what he was doing, he had her bridal style in his arms, smirking cheekily as she whacked his chest and protested.

"Richard Castle, put me down _right now_!"

"Not a chance, KB."

He carried her into their bedroom, unceremoniously dropping her on their bed and then standing back to admire her stunning body.

"You're extraordinary."

Propping herself on her elbows, she watched as he dimmed the lights, shadows flickering through the room as he moved back to kneel on their bed by her side.

"You always say that."

"I always mean it."

His body having calmed down slightly, Rick stretched himself out on his side, using his right hand to trace the top curve of her breast as he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. When he used the same hand to cup her through her bra and squeeze, she moaned enthusiastically into his mouth and bit down gently on his tongue. Rick had learnt quickly with Kate that she was a biter. Her lips, _his _lips, _his_ neck, _his_ fingers. The soothing strokes of her tongue afterwards were always worth the spark of pleasurable pain.

Reluctantly dragging his mouth away from hers he pressed soft, warm kisses across her earlobe, down her jaw and then under her chin and along her neck as she tilted her head back, a breathy moan escaping her when his lips finally reached the swell of her breasts. With fingers just as unsteady as his heartbeat, Rick unclasped her bra; silently glad it was a front clasping one.

When his lips closed around her nipple, she cried out, and he chuckled lightly against her skin, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her squirming body beneath his hands.

When Rick licked across her chest, his mouth nipping at her other breast, Kate thought her body would explode from the sheer pleasure she knew his wicked tongue could bring. She trembled in anticipation as his fingers danced along her skin, trailing down to the red lace that matched her bra. Whether it was payback for teasing him, or he just wanted to prolong her anticipation, Kate didn't know or care; she just wanted his fingers to stop their idle wandering up and down her thighs and touch her _there._ She'd use her own fingers before she'd beg him, and she knew that turned him on, but tonight it didn't seem like that was his intention because before she knew which way was up, his fingers were yanking her panties down and _yes, thank you Jesus, right there._

"Christ, Kate." His words echoed somewhere far, far away, his fingers stroking over and over through the wetness between her legs. She was so close already, weeks of pent up frustration demanding to be released. With all the strength her trembling body could gather, Kate used one arm to wrench his body on top of hers, dragging his mouth up and away from her tender breasts to suck his tongue urgently into her mouth.

As she pulled his body across hers, his fingers still working feverishly between her legs, Rick's aching erection reminded him that the only problem when getting Kate off like this was most of the time he could come just from watching her writhe and listening to the husky sounds that escaped her mouth as she panted out his name. It took all manner of control for him to hold on. As much as he wanted to take his time, to place lingering caresses and heated kisses all over her body, knowing it was the sweetest torture he could inflict on her, tonight he just didn't have the strength. At least, not this time. Withdrawing his fingers from between their bodies, knowing he really couldn't last any longer, Kate cried out in frustration, but then feeling the insistent throbbing of his length against her stomach had her legs spreading and cradling his hips between her thighs. She tilted her body up, encouraging him, but he pulled his lips away from her swollen mouth, waiting until she opened her eyes. She did, blinking a couple of times to clear her hazy vision.

"I love you, _so much._"

Without giving her time to respond, he aligned their bodies and buried himself inside her with one powerful stroke. Her throaty cry was muffled by the pressure of his lips once again claiming hers, her eyes losing focus as he thrust steadily. He was so close already, picking up his tempo as her cries became harsher and her legs curved upwards, tightening around his waist. Relying on one hand propped up by her head to keep him balanced, he let his other skim down her lithe figure, cupping her bottom when she raised her body to match his plunge, pulling her tighter against him so her most sensitive area rubbed against his skin.

Richard Castle took nothing but unconditional delight in watching her fall apart around him, her walls crumbling completely down, nobody but _Kate_ staring lovingly back up at him. The feel of her body shaking against his and the sting of her teeth as she bit into his shoulder when she came, crying out _Castle_, not Rick, into his mouth, pushed him just that little bit further and his sanity exploded, along with the rest of his body, joining her in helpless oblivion.

After a few moments of trying to get his heartbeat back into a steady rhythm, his arm gave way and he collapsed on top of her. When her heavy panting vaguely reminded his exhausted body that he was squashing her, he rolled them over so she was splayed out over his chest. She let out a satisfied sigh, burying her head in the crook of his neck and nibbling lightly at his earlobe, sending another wave of heated pleasure coursing through his body.

As he rested there, her sticky, pliable body snugly on top of his, warm emotions still spinning dizzily inside his head, Rick knew there was no better time than now. This was the moment to ask _that_ question.

* * *

_TBC_

_Hmm, so, I'm not so confident at writing what you just read, so I hope it was ok?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_

Blissfully exhausted, Kate rolled off of Rick's chest and hummed in contentment when he traced patterns across her bare back, her stomach sinking into the soft mattress. After their first bout of lovemaking earlier in the night they'd fallen asleep for a few hours until Kate had woken Rick, taking him by pleasant surprise with her burning, frenzied need to have him deep within her. He'd gleefully obliged.

Now, body still tingling, he propped himself on one elbow behind her, watching as his fingers caressed over her flawless skin. The three scars on her back were now only thin white lines, barely visible. He felt her body twitch as his fingers glided over her ribs and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh at her ticklish nature. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and then trailed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Kate?"

"Hmm." She murmured, still unable to articulate proper words, his lips sending pleasant tingles from her ears to her toes.

"Wanna play a game?"

Her body shuddered as she laughed quietly, and realising that didn't come out quite like he meant, Rick bit her earlobe.

"Dirty mind. I don't mean that kind of game. I'm going to write words on your back and you have to guess what they are. Ok?"

Unable to deny him the childish delight, she nodded, burying her head deeper into the pillow. Only a crazy woman would fall in love with a man who liked to play kid games after making love.

Starting with something easy, Rick slowly traced one letter across the expanse of her back.

"I."

He wrote the next word and she guessed correctly. _Love. _The _you_ following was predictable enough.

"Are you done yet?" Kate asked when she felt his fingers disappear. The bed shifted as he moved, but he pressed a hand down on her back when she tried to turn over and see what he was doing.

"Once more, please?"

The bed shifted again and she felt his warm body squash back up against her side. She tilted her head upwards when she felt his breath fan over her face, surprised to see his eyes hovering just above hers. He kissed her lips tenderly before settling back behind her, tracing his next word across her skin.

"Will." She guessed, an inexplicably overwhelming sensation spreading through her chest.

Rick traced the next word and felt her body tense slightly under his fingers, her breath trembling as she whispered out the word.

"You."

Placing an encouraging kiss to her shoulder blade, he drew the next word slowly. _Marry. _She stiffened and his hand stilled. Rolling onto her side, she came face to face with him, her lips curving slightly.

"Ask me properly." She whispered, tracing her thumb across his bottom lip.

"But my way was much more fun!"

She stayed silent, so he pouted in fake petulance before smiling indulgently.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" He punctuated each word with a kiss to her eyelids, her nose and finally her mouth. He reached under his pillow, grabbing the little blue box he'd had hidden for too many months and flipped the lid open. She watched in amusement as he presumptuously took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Aren't I supposed to say _yes_ first?"

"Oh...right." He looked slightly put out, his wobbly smile suddenly nervous, so she smiled, cupping his cheek.

"_Yes."_

He let out a breath of relief, tugging her close to kiss her fervently. Before he could get too wound up, Kate pulled away, lying down on her back and stretching her arm out, admiring the ring.

"It's beautiful."

Rick curled his body around hers, entwining their legs, resting his head by hers on the same pillow and curving an arm over her belly.

"I love you." He murmured against her skin, feeling more content than ever before. Kate turned her head and bit lightly down on his bottom lip, echoing his favourite answer.

"Always."

When Rick woke hours later it was to a bright light shining in one of his eyes. Blinking, he used a hand to block the flashing. A happy chuckle made him lower his hand and the brightness disappeared. Rick opened his eyes and watched his _fiancée _as she used the light streaming through the windows to reflect off her diamond ring, making a shining dot appear which ever direction she angled her hand.

"And you call me the child." He mumbled, pulling her body under his and trailing his lips across her cheekbone. She indulged him for a few seconds until she felt his body stirring, and then gently pushed back on his chest.

"My dad will be here with Lilly any minute now." She said ruefully, laughing when he groaned.

"I was hoping we'd get to have breakfast in bed. Maybe a little hanky panky...some fun in the shower if we were lucky."

Arching an eyebrow, Kate shook her head incredulously. "Hanky panky?"

"Yeah, you know-"

"I _know_ what it is; I just can't believe anyone still uses that term!"

Deciding this precious alone time could be better spent; Rick pressed her back down into the mattress, silencing her protests with his hungry lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" An excited small voice yelled out seconds later, startling them apart, hurried footsteps thundering through the loft.

Holding back his moan of disappointment, Rick rolled away from Kate, whose lips were as swollen and red as his felt, quickly reaching for a pair of discarded boxers on the floor and yanking them on seconds before Lilly bounded into their bedroom and pounced on the bed.

"Look who's here! Did you have fun with Grandpa Jim, sweetheart?" Rick asked as he pulled the little girl into a quick hug, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Kate had frozen, her hands clutching the sheet to her naked chest.

"Yep, we went to the park and I went on a ride and we had ice creams and Gran'pa Jim read me a story and showed me pictures of Mommy when she was little like me!" Using her hands and jabbering animatedly, Lilly regaled them with tales from her awesome night at Grandpa Jims, finally taking a breath and crawling over to Kate, patting her cheeks and grinning. "Mommy, Gran'pa Jim is in the kitchen. He didn't want to come into your bedroom."

Still reeling from the _'mommy' _that had effortlessly slipped from the girls mouth for the first time, Kate plopped Lilly on Rick's knees and slid out of the bed, hastily throwing on a robe before the little girl could catch her naked body and start asking _why_, which was Lilly's favourite word of the week.

"I'll uh...stay here." Rick said, his ears turning slightly pink, causing a knowing chuckle to escape Kate's lips. She left the bedroom and found her dad in the kitchen, leafing through yesterday's paper.

"Thanks for babysitting Lilly."

Jim looked up, his face splitting into a large grin.

"We had a ball, Katie. I'll babysit her anytime."

Kate nodded, placing a chaste kiss to his stubbly cheek before moving to the fridge.

"You want coffee? Or breakfast?"

"No thanks, Lilly and I already ate."

There was silence for a few seconds as Kate poured juice into a glass, and she chewed her lip, trying not to smile at the suspense vibrating from her dad.

"Katie, don't tease your old man."

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Kate held out her left hand, her engagement ring sparkling under the kitchen lights. Jim's eyes filled with tears and he moved around the counter to wrap her in a tight hug, peppering kisses along her forehead before pulling away and cupping her cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you, Katie. And you know mom would be ecstatic."

Wiping traitorous tears from her cheeks, Kate smiled. "I'm happy too, dad."

"That's all I ever wanted, baby."

He lifted her hand, admiring the ring. "It's beautiful. Rick is a good man."

Kate nodded in agreement, her throat too blocked to speak. The unfamiliar weight on her ring finger was still surreal. She was engaged to _Richard Castle. _Of all the things...

"Well, I better get going. I'll call you later in the week, sweetie."

He gave her another quick hug and kiss before grabbing his jacket and leaving the loft. Kate managed a croaked _bye_ at his retreating back, taking a few moments to compose herself once he'd left.

"Mommy! Help! Daddy's tickling me!"

The squealed delight startled Kate, thought not nearly as much as the _'mommy'_. Making her way back into the bedroom, she shook her head in amusement at the scene before her. The blankets were no longer on the bed, they were strewn on the floor, Lilly and Rick tangled in them. Rick had Lilly sprawled on his bare chest, tickling her sides as she laughed gleefully, her little face red from exertion.

Kate bent down, rescuing Lilly and scooping her up into her arms.

"Baby, why don't you play in your bedroom for a couple of minutes?" Kate suggested, failing to flatten the girl's unruly curls. Lilly rolled her eyes and Kate mentally reminded herself to stop doing that in front of impressionable children.

"Okay."

Kate let Lilly slide to the floor, watching in amusement as she bounced out of their bedroom.

"Careful on the stairs!" Rick called out after her, bundling the blankets off the floor and tossing them towards the wash basket. Kate watched him suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"Did you put her up to that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Telling her to call me _mommy_?"

"No, c'mon Kate, would I do that?" His innocent voice was wasted on her keen detective skills.

"Yes, yes you would."

"I pinky swear I didn't."

Kate could tell from the wideness of his eyes that he was lying through his teeth. His poker face was good, but it wasn't _that _good.

"Uh-huh. If you say so."

Grinning, he pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"You liked it though."

She shrugged carelessly, but the pink tinge rising over her cheeks was _her_ give. Rick moved to sit on their bed, pulling her to stand between his knees, caressing her hips with his thumbs.

"Lilly understands the concept of mommies and daddies, but because Alexis only calls me dad and not you mom, she was confused. Like we told her to, she asked. I figured her calling you mommy was eventually going to happen, she just needed a little guidance."

Kate leant forward and lightly captured his lips between her teeth. "I love you."

Returning her kiss, Rick murmured back his _always._

_

* * *

_

_I can't really say 'to be continued', because after this, there's only the epilogue left. I hope to have that up tomorrow. Fingers crossed!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilogue – 6 months later_

Kate opened the front door, happy to see her fiancée and their little firecracker standing on the other side.

"There's my baby girl." Kate said, bending down and swinging Lilly into her arms, pressing a loud smacking kiss on the little girl's cheek. Lilly laughed with delight and bounced happily in Kate's arms.

"What about me?" Pouting, Rick puckered his lips as he draped his coat over his arm, the other holding an incredibly large, lavishly wrapped birthday present. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Kate placed a chaste kiss to his lips, grinning when he whined in protest. Ignoring her tall, ruggedly handsome shadow, Kate focused on the little girl squirming in her arms.

"Did daddy dress you, sweetie?

Lilly shook her head no and Kate's eyebrows rose. That explained the mismatched outfit then. Though, she did look incredibly adorable in her tiny red knit cardigan, blue and white striped sailor style dress, pink and purple polka dot tights and sparkly sneakers. Lilly was a little Miss Independent and preferred to dress herself. She was also officially a _Castle._ The papers had been signed a week ago.

"So, have you women been baking up a storm?" Hanging his coat in the closet and placing the present by his feet, Rick eyed the living room belonging to the young Ryan family. There was pink _everywhere_. Streamers and balloons and confetti and presents were draped all over the furniture and hanging from the ceiling. There was no sign of the birthday girl though, little Emma Ryan, who was turning one.

"You know I don't bake anything other than Christmas cookies and gingerbread men." Kate replied, rolling her eyes when she saw Lilly's shoes were on the wrong feet. She didn't bother to scold Rick for not changing them; she knew from previous experience Lilly would have stubbornly refused to believe she'd put them on the wrong way round.

"But I thought that's why you and Lanie were coming over early, to help bake!" She knew his petulant whine was because she'd left so early, before he'd woken, and therefore he hadn't been able to share a shower and have his usual wicked way with her. Kate let Lilly slide to the ground, watching in amusement as she oohed and aahed over all the decorations, before turning back to Rick, giving him a proper, hungry kiss that left him breathless when she finally pulled away.

"Lanie can't bake without poisoning someone and my specialty is not with cupcakes. Jenny knows this, she just wanted the company. Apparently it's a _thing_. Mother's club and all that, helping prepare...you know?" Kate hoped Rick did, because it was still a learning curve for her. Lilly's fourth birthday was approaching rapidly and Kate was beginning to panic over how the heck she was supposed to put together a kid's birthday party.

Rick smiled softly at her, before tugging her into a tight embrace and kissing her gently. "You're a fantastic mom." He reassured her, using one arm to swing Lilly up onto his hip, pulling her into their little group hug. "Isn't she, Lilly? Your mommy is the best."

"Yep. Mommy, you slays the monsters and keep all the peoples safe." Lilly agreed, her eyebrows arched knowingly, daring either of her parents to oppose.

"And who keeps mommy safe, baby?" Rick asked, loving this little game they played.

"Daddy keeps mommy safe. And mommy and daddy keep _me_ safe."

"You're so smart." Kate said, nuzzling her head against Lilly's riot of silky brown curls. Her hair was more than halfway down her back now and Lilly absolutely refused to let them cut it. This, of course, caused distressing crying jags after bath time when it was knotted and tangled and had to be brushed out. But then, Lilly had a flare for the dramatic, and her tantrums where mostly for show, which her grandmother completely loved. According to Martha, Lilly was going to be her little protégée.

"Lexi always tells me that." Lilly giggled, tugging at the lock of hair curving over her daddy's eyebrow.

"Your big sister is smart, too."

Alexis had transferred to NYU from Princeton almost five months earlier and was in much better spirits now that she was living with her family. She was grown up and mature and smart, but just not _quite_ ready to leave the nest yet. Rick was beyond euphoric. The loft was alwys buzzing and never quiet; between his two daughters and Kate, Jim Beckett (who visited so frequently he had his own key) and his own mother who sailed in and out just as often. With only a few weeks left until he said _I do_ to Kate, Rick was preparing himself to start trying to sway her that _maybe_, in the not too distant future, they could add another little person to their family. Even if she wasn't quite ready now, or ever, as Rick watched her whispering to their little girl, her cheeks glowing, he wasn't worried. He loved her, she loved him, and they were _happy._

Sensing his gaze, Kate drew her attention away from Lilly. "You're staring. I've told you a million times it's creepy."

Rick leered. "Creepy for you, pleasurable for me."

She glared, but it was a half hearted effort and eventually turned into a soft smile, which he matched.

"C'mon guys, no need to spoil Em's birthday with your mushy faces." Proudly carrying his little niece, Esposito grinned when the detective and her writer reluctantly split apart, Lilly resting on her mommy's hip. Lanie came in behind him, followed by Ryan, and Jenny who was carrying a tray with champagne glasses.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl!" Rick clapped his hands excitedly, dancing towards Esposito. "Hand her over, pal."

"Not a chance, bro."

Emma shrieked happily as her Uncles and Aunts crowded around, all fighting over who was going to hold her. Jenny handed the full glasses out and passed a plastic sippy cup to Lilly.

"I know it's not even midday, but I thought we could have one drink before my family arrive with all their kids." Jenny said sheepishly. Now smugly holding the birthday girl, Rick raised his glass with one hand.

"To the beautiful Emma Ryan!"

Everyone followed suit, Jenny's eyes watering nostalgically as her baby giggled along with the chorus of cheers. After a few minutes later of idle chit chat, Kate let a wriggling Lilly out of her arms, watching as she shot towards Rick and Emma. Kate glanced down at her still full glass of champagne, not particularly enthusiastic about drinking any. Turning to Esposito, she interrupted his boasting recount of how he'd beaten Ryan and Castle at Halo a few nights earlier.

"Hey, sorry Esposito, I'll be back in a sec."

Esposito shrugged, not surprised that she wasn't all that interested, and moved over to his buddy, slapping Ryan on the back. Making sure Rick was still occupied; Kate left the living area and walked into the messy kitchen where food was spread out over every surface. The vanilla cupcakes with pink icing had her stomach rumbling in anticipation. Jenny baked a _mean_ cupcake. Kate stopped just inside the doorway, surprised to see her best friend by the sink, champagne pouring from her glass into the drain. It seemed they'd had the same idea, only Kate was infinitely glad she'd caught Lanie out, not the other way round.

"Lanie Parish, this is a sight I never thought I'd see."

Squeaking in startled surprise, Kate's best friend span around, empty champagne glass in one hand and guilt etched across her face.

"Kate, you scared the-"

"Don't try and throw me off. I saw what you were doing." Kate interrupted, putting on her best no-nonsense face. She took a step towards Lanie, eyeing the sink behind her.

"Kate-"

"Tell me, Dr. Parish, why on earth would you be _tipping_ your _alcoholic_ beverage down the _sink_?" Kate queried, her eyes glinting playfully, but knowingly. Lanie's anxious expression disappeared and she smacked Kate's arm.

"It can be a real pain having a best friend who's a detective, you know?"

"You love it. So, when were you gonna share with the class?"

Lanie smoothed a hand over her still flat stomach and shrugged. "Not today. It's Emma's big day and I don't want to steal her thunder."

Kate nodded in agreement, watching affectionately as her friend's face softened and went gooey. "I told Javi a few days ago. I'd never seen him cry before that."

Well, that explained the man's impish grin and excited mood the past few days, Kate thought vaguely.

"Don't worry, Lanie. Your secret is safe with me."

Lanie smiled gratefully and pulled Kate into a quick, bone crushing hug.

"I'm kinda scared about the whole thing."

Kate remembered when Lilly had joined their family and how freaked she'd been with the new responsibility of a child. Lanie had continuously managed to ease those fears. Now, it was role reversal time.

"Lanie, you're gonna be an awesome mom. And you know I'm always right."

Lanie smirked at her best friend, completely ready to challenge that statement. But before she could, Kate opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of apple juice.

"At least this way it won't look suspicious." Kate murmured, filling Lanie's glass up. Lanie's eyes filled with appreciative tears which she was more than happy to blame on hormones.

"Thank you, Kate."

Kate handed Lanie the glass and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Go on; get back in there before Esposito sends out a search party."

"You comin'?" Lanie asked as she made her way to the door. Kate hovered, her eyes zoning in on the cupcakes.

"In a second, I'm just gonna-" She waved a hand to the cupcakes and Lanie laughed in understanding. You couldn't pry one of Jenny's cupcakes away from Kate if you threatened bodily harm.

Lanie saunteredout of the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her, and Kate waited a few seconds before moving back to the sink. Quickly doing the same as what she'd just done for her best friend, she tipped her full glass of champagne down the sink and then refilled it with apple juice. If Lanie didn't want to ruin Emma's big day, neither did Kate.

She'd keep her secret to herself, she thought, caressing a hand across her belly. For just a little while longer.

* * *

_So, that's it folks! THE END! (Yes, I know, it was a cheesy ending, but oh well! Maybe I'll do some little future one-shots?)_

_I need to say a big thank you to my beta, Tycho77, for her always wonderful input and help!_

_And, of course, to all of you who read, alert and review. Without you guys this would still be sitting on my laptop, never to be posted! It means the world that you take a few moments to read the story, to leave a review. Thank you._

_I'm taking the risk of mentioning that I have another something in the works, not related to this series, so stay tuned! (Carolina17, yes, I'm aware that by saying this you will nag me!)_

_Stay happy and healthy, Caskett lovers. I'll see you soon!_

_Jess_


End file.
